A Different Kind of Trouble
by TheFemaleShepherd
Summary: New SYOC story. Emily and JJ throw themselves head in at work, now with 6 teenagers to raise will they be able to excel at both profiling and parenting without joining the two. Hopefully the story is better than the description. SYOC OPEN Trigger warnings for Drug use, ongoing sexual abuse and Eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- i don't own any of the original characters or storylines.

New SYOC story. Emily and JJ throw themselves head in at work, now with 6 teenagers to raise will they be able to excel at both profiling and parenting without joining the two. Hopefully the story is better than the description.

If you would like to submit a character i will only be accepting them over PM please put the subject of A different kind of trouble - Character name. Only detailed characters the I can take somewhere will be accepted.

I'm looking for a longer adoption period for the last kid. Over 3 years :)

Jemily Kid-All submitted

1\. Rose Jareau-Prentiss (16)

2\. Ginny Jareau-Prentiss (16)

3\. Kodi Matthuas Jareau-Prentiss (13)

4\. Petunia Jareau-Prentiss (12)

5\. Dylan Jareu- Prentiss (14)

6\. Adelyn Jareu-Prentiss (17)

Others

Roses boyfriend- Mika Gonzella

Roses Bestfriend- D'onte McRobbins

3x roses friends- 1. Annabelle LaFey

Ginny roomate - Alison Lawson

Ginny best friend - Brylee Campbell

Kodi best friend - Marcus Dear

Dylan friends x3-

Adelyn best friend - Tyreke Carter

The others don't need to be as detailed as the main characters, but detail is still appreciated as it only makes the character better :)

Im okay with pretty much everything with characters or storylines. If your unsure give me a messgae

SYOC FORUM

NAME-

NICKNAMES-

AGE-

SCHOOL YEAR-

SEXUALITY-

GENDER-

JEmily child they know/ relationship with them-

APPEARANCE-

CELEBRITY LOOK ALIKE (AROUND THE SAME AGE) -

Parents-

Other important family (siblings, people that are alot)

Background/ home life-

PERSONALITY-

STYLE ( HOW THEY DRESS)-

POSSIBLE STORYLINES (not needed but feel free to add them. Need to involve child)

INTERESTS-

DISLIKES-

SCHOOL GRADES AVERAGE-

CLUBS-

CAREER INSPIRATIONS (IF KNOWN) (WHAT THEY WANT TO DO JOB WISE E.G. LAWYER, DANCER,, CHEF)

How Jemily like them-

 **LOOK OUT FOR AN INTRODUCTORY CHAPTER TO THE KIDS. COMING SOON**


	2. Meet the teens

**This is just a small chapter to introduce you two the kids. I'm hoping as it goes on and I understand the kids better I will be able to write them fluently and do them justice.**

 **Thank you for the ones who submitted, and supporting characters are still needed (see previous page)**

 **I also created the outfits wornin this chapter of anyone wants to see what they are wearing its on my polyvoreaccount - the female shepherd (no spaces)**

JJ stirred slowly in her wife's arms, blinking her eyes open gradually until she was looking a her beautiful wife's face, peaceful with sleep. Emily's arms stayed strongly secured around her all night, and it's the small moments like this that make her remember how blessed she is that Emily said yes 20 years ago when JJ asked her on a date, and then again 2 years later when asked to build her life with her as wives. Because this is an adventure she can't imagine going on without Emily's love and support. Although she wished they could stay wrapped up in each other like this, it wasn't a luxury they could afford when they had children to wake up and feed before school. JJ leaned over and placed a gentle kiss against Emily's lips before moving to her cheek and the other and back to her lips while her wife's eyelids fluttered open.

"Well good morning to you too. You always know how to wake a girl up" Emily said quietly while she smiled broadly at JJ.

"Only you my darling. And speaking of darlings we have some lovely pre-teens and grumpy teenagers to wake up." JJ said with a laugh as she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready, Emily following her lead.

While Emily went downstairs to begin breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes, and put the coffee on, JJ headed to the first bedroom door in the hall before pushing it open, and letting out a small laugh at the way her son was lying, with only the top half of his body on the mattress while his legs are hanging over the side, light brown hair covering his face and sticking behind him, while his headphones are still over his ears and playing music. Jen slipped the headphones off as she sat down on the bed and shook him.

"Kodi, Kodi. You need to get up and get ready. Come on" she says softly to him, running her fingers through the 13 year-old's hair.

His eyelids began to flutter and she's meet with his light brown eyes looking up at her, sleep collecting in the corner.

"Morning mister. Up and dressed pleased. You're mom's making breakfast."

"Morning mama, i'll be down in half an hour"

With that she places a kiss on his head and made her way out the room, heading for the next door. She could already hear noise coming from behind the door so instead of going in just knocked and called through to her eldest so. " Dylan, you up buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm getting ready. I'll be down in 20." His response was muffled by the door.

As JJ turned round to make her way down to the other bedrooms she collided with a head of blonde hair into her chest, and stepped back back with a small squeak.

"Petunia, honestly on of these days you're going to give me a heart attack. Good Morning sweetie. Moms Making breakfast. Why don't you go down and join her while I wake the others" The mother said while pulling her youngest in for a hug and placing a kiss on to the head of her daughter, who had already woken and dressed wearing a white embroidered blouse and deep blue pleated skirt, with a pale pink long cardigan on top.

Getting to her eldests room and seeing her door already open, she looked in and saw her daughter, that somehow without genetics managed to look like a miniature JJ, as if they were destined to be mother and child, sitting crossed legged on her bed, already dressed in her light blue skinny mean and a green long sleeved shirt, reading a novel of some kind.

"Morning Addy, Moms downstairs making breakfast with Tuney. Go join them, and can you do me a favour, try and encourage Petunia to talk to her classmate or someone from one of her groups."

"Morning Mama, I will do." Adelyn got up and was going to walk past JJ when she felt herself being dragged into her mother's arms a kiss placed to her forehead. Adelyn had no problem returning the hug and placing a kiss on her mother's cheek before bouncing down the stairs.

JJ continued on her task of waking the kids, passing by Ginny's Room she stopped, since she left for Stanford it's been weird knowing she's not in the house, but luckily they speak every night, so she's not missIng anything happening in her daughter's life, with a small sigh and a half sad half proud smile she continued on her journey, and pushing the door open at the end of the hall, stopped to watch her daughter sleep, seeing her own blonde curls cradling her face, with a few curls slipping over her cheek. Moments that she was this peaceful were rare now, a snarky teenager who is determined to do the opposite of what her mothers say replaced the sweet bubbly girl that they had raised. What made the switch the parents were still trying to figure out. For now though they would have to live with the devil teenager. Not that Emily and JJ were complaining, even though she is disrespectful and rude currently, they would rather have her daughter like that than not there at all. They both remember the fight it took to bring her into this world.

Sighing the older blonde sat on her daughter's bed and began smoothing the blonde curls from her face. "Rose. Come on, you need to get up and ready. It's Monday, you have school!"

Rose did nothing but roll over and pull her covers up more around her.

"Rose!"

"It's to early" she mumbles

"You have school get up, now"

Rose ignored her mother and continued to lie in bed, so JJ snacted the covers from her bed. That prompted her to stand up and stomp to the bathroom, slamming the door.

With a sigh she headed down stairs, letting her eyes wonder over the pictures that line her staircase of her ever expanding family.

Adelyn and Petunia were the only ones currently downstairs with Emily, the breakfast laid out across the table and a coffee mug in front of her seat.

"Was that Rose slamming the door?"

"Who else would it be Em. There all up, and will be down soon. So what are you to doing at school today? Anything fun?" Both mother's turn their attention to the daughters, relishing in the simple moments they can spend with them.

"Nothing much, just classes. We have a English assignment to hand back, and I have writers club after school," Adelyn answered first.

"That sounds good. And I'm sure you're English assignment will be great. They always are." Emily said smiling towards the older daughter at the the table with pride, before turning her attention to their youngest. "What about you Petunia anything fun?"

Petunia replied a simple no, her eyes still on the table in front of her. She was saved from more questions when Dylan not so quietly came into the room, wearing blue ripped jeans and a black top stating "you bring out my inner serial killer" and threw himself down at the table, scarfing the food down like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Hello to you to Dylan" Emily Said with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "And really that top should not be in this house Dyl" JJ adds shaking her head.

" Morning." he said, before turning around to Adelyn and joking with her about something that had happened at school the week before. The mother's noticed that whenever he turned his eyes away from Adelyn and towards his plate, a sad expression would make it a way across his face, they were profilers after all. They made eye contact with a similar look of concern and had a silent conversation. They would speak to him after dinner, providing they were not away on a case of course.

The next child to arrive downstairs was Kodi , kitted in ripped black jeans, a black 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt, red zip up hoodie zipped half the way up and a royal blue beanie, his earphones and drum pendant around his neck as usual, he squeezed himself in between Emily and Dylan at the table. He wasted no time in turning to Emily and begin telling her all about the new science project there working on and the music in band they are learning. Emily's full attention goes to her son, wanting to know everything she can about his life.

By the end of his talk it had been 10 minutes and they would need to leave in 15 for school, and Rose had still not appeared downstairs. Emily locked eyes with JJ and she stood up, a message that she would deal with it.

When Emily got to Rose's room, the door was cracked open and she pushed it a bit more so she could get in.

She watched as Rose stood at the full length mirror, pinching the skin around her hips and stomach that was showing between her black flower embroidered jeans and her galaxy crop top.

" I don't know what fat you're trying to find there Ladybug, but you're not going to find it."

Rose spinned around quickly to her mother, a brief moment of fear in her eyes before it was hidden by the normal glare.

"Just sneak up on people then. You can't just come into my room!"

"You're door was open! We're leaving in 15 bug, come down and get some breakfast" Emily said reaching her arm out.

Rose just turned back to her mirror picking up a lip stick.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes,"

Within 10 minutes the kids were fed (Although the mothers weren't convinced about Rose being fed as she only ate an Apple, claiming to not be hungry. Kodi and Adelyn had spilt her share of the food though, claiming that they would not waste it.) And then outside, where the mothers kissed all the teens goodbye, doubled checked they had books and there lunch and gym clothes as if they were 5, and called out a reminder that the had to be home by 6 because they have a dinner with the team tonight to celebrate Grandpa Rossi releasing yet another book. They proceed to do the same to Petunia and Kodi as they were getting in there car, Adelyn driving Rose and Dylan to the high school, while the mothers took the middle schoolers, with it being on the way to the BAU..

 **please r &r and let me know how to improve and what you want to see**

 **Love, Kay xx**


	3. Monday Blues

**A/N. Hopefully this is okay. While I get used to writing these characters it will be a bit choppy and I'm still trying to work out what way I want to write it. Any feedback is happly welcomed.**

 **Trigger warning for mentions of drug use, eating disorders and ongoing sexual abuse.**

 **Ginny**

At 6.30 on the dot Ginny's alarm went off, the local Christian music station playing softly from it, getting out of bed and liking it she has way to her wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a pair of dark blue mom jeans and a red t-shirt with turtle on the front of it. Brushing out her dark brown hair she leaves it down, letting the waves settle around her waist. Slipping on a pair of light red tennis shoes she grabs her noise canceling headphones and pulls them over her ears, selecting a Hymn playlist and putting it on low enough it didn't cause her ears to burn but enough to remove any noise apart from the simply hymn. She headed down to the cafeteria at seven am on the dot and gets her routinely fruit salad and yoghurt, sitting at the end of the middle table next to the window as normal to eat it, she gradually made her way through it, before heading to the lecture hall's and finding the right seat, if she sat to near the front the lecturer voice is too loud and causes her great discomfort but at the the back she can hear the buzzing of the speakers which caused sharp pain in her ears, so she sits in the very middle of the middle row. Her room doesn't change today, so she stays in that seat from quarter past eight until twenty minutes past twelve, when her classes end for the day, before making her way back to the cafeteria for lunch, picking a chicken salad.

At one she finishes her lunch and heads straight to the computer lab, placing her headphones back on and opening up the saved work for the newest program she's developing for her coding class.

Coding has always came easily from her, the numbers and data making sense in her head, so she dives into it, not stopping until the lights flicker to inform them the lab is closing in ten minutes, that's one of the best things about the campus, it's been constructed so it's friendly for everyone with or without difficulties. The lack of loud alarms and bells is one of the reasons her mother's let her leave for early acceptance, knowing the campus is built in a way that once she gets settled in her Autism will not cause large disturbances to her education. Making one last stop at the dining hall before heading back to her room she gets roast beef for her dinner like every Monday eats it quietly in her spot and goes back to her dorm, her roommate still not back but she normally isn't until 10pm, having to work after classes to pay for tuition. Settling back into her bed she pulls her laptop and note books out and begins to study, leaving her phone on her bed for when her mother's phone at eight like they do every night.

 **Rose**

When Rose had gotten to school she suffered through her first classes. 2 hours of English lit in the morning with Ms. Stanton and she was already done. It's not that she doesn't try because she does, but the information they are trying to teach her just won't stick, no matter what she does. It never had, by the time she was 13 she realized she wasn't made to be smart, she hadn't gotten the brains, which is ironic because she's the only one with Jareau blood running through her veins, yet she's also the dumbest and the black sheep in her family, at least in her own mind. No wonder her parents had not had anymore biological children, the way she turned out.

The bell went off and startled her from her thoughts and she realized she had unintentionally spaced out half way through the second hour and missed most the class. Not that she's bothered, she wouldn't understood what they talking about anyway. Groaning as she remembered her next class was US History. Not only did she hate it and struggle with it constantly, she shared the class with her sister, Adelyn, who passed everything with As while she was failing the class with a D-. And she couldn't avoid her parents finding that out since Addy told them every time they had a test in that class, and if Addy had got her results so had Rose, so her mothers asked. And to make the class even better he held a pop quiz every Monday about what we had learned the day before. A quiz she consistently failed. Dragging herself toward the west wing she grudgingly entered the class, her sister already present waves at her and she gives a nod of acknowledgement before taking a seat in the back corner of the class. The inevitable pop quiz is on her desk within 3 minutes and she attempts to read over it, give a up and fills in random bubbles. When the test is collected back in she watched as her sister begins to focus all her attention on Mr. Jones and take notes, and begins to sketch in her notebook, blocking out his dull monologue on The US Presidents. The class seemed to drag on for hours and when the ball finally let out it's sharp ring she was the first one out the class, only slightly paying attention to him as he informed the class of the Report of a President or something, Addy would tell her the details later. She walked quickly to her next class, Mythology, as it was actually something she enjoyed and got a seat in the middle of the class. The teacher for the class was insane, really. She spoke about the Greek gods while leaping around, and taught us facts in games. Rose wasn't surprised, her last name was Trigwell and she taught about God's and beasts and magical creatures. You had to be insane to teach that job. How subjects like this are on the course choices she has no idea, but her mother's had informed her the fact that courses like this were on the curriculum was what made them chose this school off the list of the best performing private schools from our district. Because they knew their kids and knew we would all jump at the chance.

The class passed by quickly, the game of the day a make believe fight where all of us were a difficult mythological beast or God's, so we could see what they're strengths and weaknesses were.

The Lunch period had finally arrived and I took a look towards the direction of the eating facilities and turned in the other direction, emptying the pasta mom had packed for me in the trash along with the yogurt and protein bar the headed towards the photography rooms to do some more editing. At 12.01 on the for my phone buzzed twice.

 _Mama: Hope you're having a good day at school. Keep you're head down bug. I love you xoxo_

 _Mom: Hey ladybug. Hope you're behaving and having a good day. If you need anything let us know. Love you so much xoxo_

I let out a small laugh at the texts, I've been getting the same test in different variations at 12.01 since I got a phone when I was 12, when Moms go on their lunch break, it's the first thing that do, I knew my siblings got one aswell, even Ginny who is away in California, at y other side of the country, but that might be more to do with wanting to avoid changing her routine, which I don't believe because my mother's will probably text us this everyday for the rest of their lives.

Adding them both to the recipient lost I send a quick text back.

 _To mom/To Mama: Schools school. I'm fine. See you later._

Putting my phone to the side I focused on editing the lighting and contrast one of my photos for the _creppy_ section. As put by the teacher. I was putting together a series of photos from the playgrounds hidden around Virginia in little forests and hidden behind junk yards. In a few she had forced Petunia and her uncle Reid's 9 year old twins, Carly and Eddie, to stand somewhere in the photo or on the furniture in white clothing with these heads down to give it a feeling of ghost children. She felt like it was going well, this was the one class she actually done well in, passing by with a B, an A was out of the question as soon as written assessments were given.

At 12.40 her phone buzzes again.

 _Mika: Hey princess. Come over to the garage. I'm lonely_

 _To Mika: I'm 4 classes short of the alert system for the semester. If I skip I'll only have one more class to miss before the system sends my mom's an email x_

 _Mika: Baby come on. I didn't get to see you all weekend. I'm alone, come give me company. So what if you're parents find out anyway. What do you care_

 _To Mika: I'll be half an hour baby x_

Saving my changes to the photos I logged out the system and grabbed my bag, making my way through the courtyard and out the back gates, only the Sport department looked over this one and at this time of the day it was normally empty. I took the five minute walk from my school to the bus station and jumped on the bus heading to downtown Washington.

Within 20 minutes I was wander through the old junk yard my boyfriend's family owned with they also used as a auto fixing garage. Heading into the back building I headed into the den, I've been here so much I don't need to ask where to go. I should be checking in for study hall right now, instead of pushing into the smoke filled room surrounded by the smell of pot and I definitely shouldn't be accepting the joint while I climb into my boyfriend's lap and crash my lips into his.

At 3.20 I text Adelyn and tell her I'm making my own way home tonight, knowing she and Dylan both have after school clubs today so it's not unusual.

By 5:30 I've smoked 4 joints with Mika and have lost my top and jeans, when my mom texted reminding we we need to leave at six to head up to Rossis. Groaning I realize I'm probably going to be late.

"Babe can you drop me off at mine?" I ask him as I sit up and push him off of me teaching for my clothes.

"Do you need to go now?" He asked, leaving back and focusing his eyes on the TV.

"Yeah I have a family dinner thing tonight."

" Well I can't drop you off. I've got to stay, garage doesn't lock up till 6."

"You're dad's here"

"He might need help," Mike tells me, his eyes not leaving the wrestling match on TV.

"Okay, I need to go then. I'll message you later, love you babe."

"see you later babe." was all he replied, before sparking up a cigarette.

Sighing I throw my bag over my shoulder and give him a quick kiss, heading out the den and yard to the subway station, jumping in the train to Tenleytown.

 _To mama: can you pick me up at the subway station. I'm running a bit late. Train gets in at 10 past._

 _Mama: Sure thing bug x_

I shove my phone in my pocket and ignore the grumbling from my stomach as I lean back into the train seat.

 **Adelyn**

When they had arrived at the School, Adelyn had headed straight to her calculus class, getting a seat on the right side of the class in the front row, it was the perfect place to see both the white board and the projector when we used it. The teacher Mr. Johnston came into the room promptly at the start of class and wasted no time taking the register before beginning to explain parametric equations. I gave him my full attention.

At the end of the hour I took notes on the problems he wanted us to solve for next class and packed up my things, heading towards world politics with Mrs. took out the assigned homework questions I had filled in about the forming of the European Union.

The next class, US History was in the same hallway and I was the first one there, gaining the middle seat in the front row, as other students began to filter in. When Rose can I flashed her a smile and waved, watching as she gave me a slight now and she pushed her way into the back corner as usual. Our normal Monday pop quiz was as easy as normal, and the class flew by, for me anyway. Every Time I glanced back at Rose she was daydreaming out the window or scribbling in her book. I also took notes on the essay Mr Jones was asking us to write before packing up, being the last one out of the room again. It was my lunch hour, and my friends all had classes this period, so I headed to the library and checked out two books on the president's and headed to the eating area outside, settling down against the big oak tree I pulled out the pasta my mum had packed for my lunch and began reading through the books studying. It's not like I'm a nerd or anything. I just believe if we need to be at school for 13 years we me aswell make the most of it and work hard. Studying had provided a distraction for me when I had lived back with my parents who were not the best or most loving. I could control how she done in school and by filling her head with fact she could ignore the bad in the world for a while. The rest of her classes went the same her giving her attention what to learn, from her Russian 3 teacher a class she loved as her mom knew Russian from living there for a year as a child and Emily loved to help her study for it. As she walked towards the English block she pulled her phone out her pocket and as expected seen she had two texts.

 _Mom: Hope school's going well. Don't work yourself too hard. You're dedication makes us proud. I love you x_

 _Mama: I know you're worried about handing in your story today, but don't, you're a great writer, it all be fantastic. Hope you're classes are okay. Love you Addy x_

She put her phone back into her pocket with a smile her mothers were both absolutely insane. She finished the day with her favorite two classes, creative writing where we were to hand in our short stories, mine was about a pair of good hunting down a murderer. The last class was AP English Lit and we were starting starting a new reading material _Pride and Prejudice._ The Writer's Craft was in this room so while everyone is making there way here I look through the homework assignments assigned today and put them in my diary for the due date.

We spent 2 hours discussing dialogue and how to empathise and describe words and voices for expressing different emotions.

When I went out to my car Dylan was there waiting for me, still in his gym clothes. He spent the ride home silently looking out of the window, weird.

 **Dylan**

Dylan had slowly pulled his way through the first classes of the day, English, double Algebra and Nutrition. He's not sure what he had learnt in the classes as he had be fighting to keep himself awake, lack of sleep weighing on him. He had finally made it to lunch and instead of heading to the cafeteria with his friends he hides himself in the back corner of the library, all the books here were old and rarely used so he had privacy as he curled up with his jacket under his head and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, he spent the whole hour there with his eyes closed, just trying to catch up. He knew he had football today, which meant he had to see him, the monster that has haunted his nightmare for the last 2 months since he had started high school and joined the football team. It started small, a slap on the butt after practices, and progressed from there, a extra one to one practice session where coach would give lessons in how to tackle, using the opportunity to accidently slip his hand up his top, or grab the front of his trousers. Last week when he was showering after a one to one, coach had come in and _helped_ him shower. He couldn't tell his mom's, he should of seen where it was going he should of stopped it sooner, it's his fault he let it get this far. His mother's don't deserve to get told this, to know the evil they work to stop had pushed it way into their personal lives. So he would suffer through, make jokes and act normal and pretend like he doesn't walk into his own hell multiple times a week.

The last two classes of the day passed by quickly and Dylan stayed towards the back of the class, dozing in and out.

He doesn't know what he learned today at all, or what any of the lessons were, but he does know that his body turned to stone as he was walking towards the changing rooms and each step he took there was harder and harder to manage. He walked past the coach at the door, keeping his head down and a chill in his bones as he got ready for practice.

He could do this, the whole team's here, it will be fine. _It has to be fine_.

 **Petunia**

As normal during school days Petunia walking to classes alone and finding a seat near the front middle of the room, she took her notes quietly only spoke for the register. When lunch came around she made her way to the top floor of the prep middle school her mother had enrolled her in, finding her usual spot at the bay window across from the old dance room. She tucked her legs under her as she pulled out her packed lunch and book, A Body in the Library by Agatha Christie, it was one of her favorite books and dice Emily have her it last year she must of read it about a 7 times. Settling back and beginning to read, she let herself become enthralled in the words in front of her, blocking out the world around her. When the bell went for next class she had read through 3 chapters, and placing her bookmark in to mark her page and slots it back into her bag, heading down to the classroom floors. She spent her afternoon classes the same as she spent her morning and when the end of the last class came around she headed to the library like usual, having to wait until four for her mom's to finish work and it was only three o'clock now. She finds a seat in the quiet section of the library and pulls out her math books, working on the equations set for homework, Kodi had band after class so she was left to sit alone today, not that it bothered her, her and other people don't seem to fit well. At quarter past four her phone buzzed a text from her mom telling her they were in the parking lot, so she gathered up her workbooks and made her way out of the school, slipping into the back of their Black SUV.

"How was school sweetheart?" Her mama asks as she turned in the passenger seat to look at her daughter.

"It was okay, we learnt about chemical reactions today and got to do some," she said quietly, looking more at her mother's hair than her face.

"Did you sit with anyone at lunch?" Emily asked her as she too turned in her seat.

"No, I just sat and read my book," This answer came out quieter than before as she looked towards her lap and played with the hem of her skirt, missing the look of concern passed between the two mothers as Kodi slipped into the car next to her.

 **Kodi**

Kodi slipped into the seat next to Marcus, his best friend, at the back of their history class and they began speaking about what they had gotten up to over the weekend, Kodi not doing much as his mothers were on rotation this weekend for getting called away so they just had a lazy weekend watching movies and playing games, and when he wasn't home he was with Marcus and the others. The teacher came in soon after and began taking the register so they put their conversation on hold.

At lunch while he was at his locker putting his book bag in so he didn't have to carry it around a girl from his English class went into her locker three doors down, shutting his locker he moved over so he was leaving next to her.

"Hey Claire, good weekend?"

"Hey, yeah it was alright, my dad was working all weekend so me and mom just went out shopping and stuff. How about you?" she replied, tucking her light brunette curls behind her ear,

"Yeah, had some family time, done some skateboarding, the usual." He said, leaning his body more in her direction, "So we have the same study period later, want to sit together?"

"Ummm, yeah, sure. Sounds good." She replies with a smile as Marcus came up next to him.

True to his word when the study period came around he found Claire and sat next to her, giving light banter and flirtatious comments to her during the time.

When the school day finally came to a stop he headed to the upper floor where the clubs and school activities were held and entered the band room, finding his seat in the front row of the percussion section. They ran through the three songs they had learnt last week before the band director handed out sheet paper for a new song that they went over, and after half an hour of trying the band managed to run through it with only a few minor mis steps. The hour passed quickly and as the members left the room, Mr. Henry, the band director called him back and waited for the room to empty before beginning to speak.

"By the time summer comes around you will be 14, and I think with your level of talent you would make an excellent member of the DCI camp, I would be happy to write a letter of recommendation for your application if you decide to go down that route. It would open the doors for many more doors for you musically."

"I really appreciate you thinking about me Mr. Henry, would it be okay if I think about it, I know that it's a whole summer, and i'm not sure if i could leave my family that long, so I would need to think it over and speak to my moms"

"The application deadline is at the end of the semester, so you have 4 weeks to decide if it is something you want to pursue. Let me know what you chooses. I really think it's a fantastic opportunity for you," Mr. Henry told him as he passed over a bundle of papers about the camp, including the application papers.

Thanking him, Kodi stuffed it into his bag and ran down the stairs to the parking lot to go home, his mind running a thousand miles an hour.


	4. Team Dinner

**A/N - Hey guys! New Chapter! This chapter holds an Eating Disorder trigger warning. Sorry for any speeling errors, I'm Dyslexic, but I try my best :)**

At a quarter to 7 the Jareau-Prentiss clan arrived at Rossi's mansion, the rest of the teams cars already filling the driveway. Shutting off the car Emily and JJ climbed out of the front seats, waiting in front of it while the kids climbed out from the back. Kodi and Adelyn taking up the front while Emily walked behind them with Petunia and Dylan at her side. Watching them walk off JJ grabbed Rose by her arm, holding her back from the group.

"Bug, I need you to at least put on a happy face tonight. We're celebrating, the whole family is here. Try and have a good time please," She says looking into her daughter's light blue eyes.

"Yeah, keep up reputations, I get it," Rose said defiantly, pulling her arm away from her mother and shoving her hands into her pocket, walking away from her.

JJ could do nothing but rub her hand across her face, her worry and confusion over her daughters behaviour increasing every encounter they have together. Shaking it off JJ made a mental note to speak to Emily about it and ran to catch up with her family, slipping her hand into her wifes, sending her a small smile as she wraps her arm around Petunia's shoulders. Before they even got to the bottom of the staircase leading to the porch the front door burst open, a small head of brown wavy hair flying down the steps and into Emily's legs in a flash.

"Aunt Emmy, Aunt Jen!" the 5 year old squealed in happiness while Emily let go of JJ's hand and bent down to scoop her up.

"Good evening Izzy, and how are you?"

"Mama said if I eat all my veggies tonight I can get some of the chocolate cake Auntie Penelope brought, It's bigger than me!" Isabella Reid yelled excitedly as she leaned over and grabbed her aunt Jen's face.

"Wow, thats a good deal. I think the same rules apply to you kids yeah?" Emily laughed as they made their way up the steps, they can hear laughter from the living room and slipping off their shoes the family head in.

"Reid, you're child's found the stragglers," Morgan laughed as he saw the family coming in from the entrance, Izzy still perched on Emily's hip.

"Aunt Emmy said that the big kids need to eat all their veggies if they want cake as well!" Izzy exclaimed as Emily put her back on the floor, as though the same rules applying to her and the teenagers were the best thing to ever happen in her life.

"Well of course, nobody is getting cake unless they eat their vegetables" Rossi informs the group as he comes into the room, heading for the new arrivals and placing a kiss onto JJ's and Emily's cheek, before moving on to give each child a hug, Rose moving away before he got to her and threw herself onto the armchair in the corner of the room, pulling out her phone. Emily mouthed a 'sorry' towards Rossi as she moved to say hello to the team and their families.

Half an hour later the mismatched group found their seats around Rossis large dining table Rossi taking up on head, while running down the right side of the table set Derek, his two children, Hank, now 17 and Alison, 14, and Wife Savannah, Isabella, Spencer, his 9 year old twins Carly and Eddie and his wife, Mauve. Hotch took up the other head while on the left of the table Kevin sat by Hotch, along with Penelope and their eleven year old Luka, on Penelope other side day Rose, then Emily, Kodi, Adelyn, Dylan, JJ and Petunia.

Before they begin to eat Rossi stands with his glass "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. It means alot to me that I can spend this moment with my family. I would like to toast all of you, for giving a sad old man a family. Now let's eat"

"So Adelyn, Hank, Rose, how's your Junior year going? I assume it's keeping you busy?" Hotch Asked as he placed part of the roast ham on his place before passing it around.

"Yeah. I guess so. It's a lot of work but I'm managing. Football's taking up a lot of time now that they made me quarterback." Hank tells them while shoveling food into his mouth, causing his Derek to slap him softly over the head and mutter something along the lines of you're mama taught you better manners than that.

"The course load is definitely a lot, but it's manageable. You just have to put in the work," Adelyn speaks up with a smile.

"How is the school year treating you Rose?" Rossi asks when she makes no move to reply.

"I'm failing out," is all that she answers, continuing to move food around on her plate.

"I'm sure that's not true" Reid exclaims from across the table.

"That pulled moms in for a meeting a couple weeks ago. I'm sitting with a 1.4 GPA of the year. So yep. Falling."

"I can tutor you? Get your GPA up." Reid exclaims, seemingly excited at the prospect.

"No thanks. School sucks. Don't need it." Rose is quick to shut down the idea.

Rose just drops her head and goes back to shoving the food around on her plate.

The awkwardness passed when Kodi flicked a Pea from his plate towards Hotch with his spoon, managing to hit him square on the head.

Hank and Kodi let out matching howls of laughter before a high five was passed between them, the fact he managed to hit him from 6 seats away, they younger kids at the table thought it was hilarious and made a move for their food to join in, the parents thankfully able to stop them before that.

"Sorry Uncle Aaron. It was just a physics test" Kodi splutters out between laughs.

It managed to break the ice at the table and Rossi turns to Petunia, who has only said a few words since they had arrived.

"How's you're cooking class going Petunia? Are you Enjoying it?"

"Yes. It's fun and I'm learning a lot of new recipes and techniques." the reply came back quietly, and the other end of the table had to strain to hear it.

"How are the people in the group? Are you friends with any of them?" He asks casually, knowing the pair of mother's have been troubled over her lack of friends.

"Not really. Their nice though," it comes out as more of a whisper, it's something her mother's had been encouraging her to do, and every time the topic was brought up it causes a jolt of panic to her stomach, fearing that if she doesn't do what her mother's are hoping for that will send her back to the system. She can't lose another family.

Morgan notices her discomfort from where he is sitting and brings the conversation away from that topic, and turns to Dylan who had been unusually quiet since the family had arrived.

"Dyl how's football going. The first match of the seasons coming up, are you playing?"

"Yeah, it' good. The team are all cool and they're good players. I will be playing first match. My coach wants to see how I play in a game, so I'm down for one of the outside linebacker"

"Well if we're in town I'll be sure to come see you play," Derek tells him with a smile, having had been the one to get him into football to begin with, when Hank was younger he used to take him out to do passes every week and they were home, and when Emily and JJ adopted Dylan when he was 7, he started to take him along with them, teaching the boys the basics of the game.

"Kodi, how is band going? You're school's winter showcase is coming up right?" Penelope asks as she leans forward around Rose to see him.

" Yeah it's going really well. We're halfway through learning the songs for the showcase. It's in 4 weeks. Last day of school before we break off for Christmas."

"My school ends in 6 weeks. That's not fair." Luka exclaims as he looks at his mom.

"Kodi goes to school in a different district honey. You finish school for the year two weeks before him. And Kodi hopefully we won't have a case on your winter showcase and we can come and see it."

"I forgot the winter holidays are coming around. What are everyone's plans for the break?"

All the kids, except Rose who is still moving her food around her plate, and Reids children who are occupying themselves by making funny faces at each other, shrug their shoulders and turn to look at their parents, waiting on their answer.

"I don't know what you're looking at. We still have to go for work. You're own you're own kids." Emily laughs as 4 pairs of eyes look at her, waiting on an answer. She's the one that always has a plan after all.

The conversations slowly begin to split up into groups, While Derek, Hank, JJ, Dylan and Kodi speak about sports, Savannah and Penelope speak about fashion and Emily, Adelyn,Spencer and Maeve discuss the books they have recently read. They all seem to block out the other conversations with ease.

Kevin, Luka, Petunia and Rossi and Hotch choose to listen to the conversations not really having anything to say on any topic but unable to think of anything to speak of instead. Rose also does not join in on any conversations, although for her it's partly her trying to keep up the snarky teen act and partly to do with the fact that she's trying to make it look like she's eaten enough without actually eating, a task that I proving to be difficult because one look at her plate and it's obvious that nearly no food has been removed from the plate. It doesn't stop her from continuing to try however, and she manages to slip a few of the larger intact pieces down onto the napkin in her lap without anyone noticing, although it still shows that she's not eaten enough and she goes back to pushing it around to hide that fact. No one at the table notices the panic she begins to feel as tears sting behind her eyes.

The conversations continue for another 15 minutes an occasional topic change or someone joining into a different conversation before Penelope notices the large amount of food left on Roses plate compared to everyone else's nearly empty ones and she reached behind an oblivious Rose to tap Emily on her shoulder, motioning towards Rose and her plate.

Emily leans down slightly to Rose's ear trying to avoid a scene being caused "Rose eat something please,"

Rose also chooses to go the peaceful route on this topic when there are so many people and slowly stabs some of the vegetables and slowly lifts them to her mouth. She continues slowly, Emily glancing at her from the side of her eye every few moments before slowly joining back into the conversation.

Dinner lasts another half an hour before the table is cleared and Garcia brings out the cake, well enlists Derek to bring out the cake claiming to need 'his big manly muscles'.

It's a 2 tier chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and ' _Congratulations Rossi'_ scrawled across the top of it with stars dotted around the writing.

The cake is passed out and eaten, Emily, Mauve, Hotch and Rose declining their slices politely. With the cake eaten the adults move into the kitchen to continue to speak and catch up with each other, while the kids retreat to the living room, turning a movie on and stretching out across chairs and blankets on the floor, Izzy falling asleep with Eddie and Carly following her soon after. Rose telling them she would join them soon takes one look towards the kitchen before sneaking up the stairs to the third floor bathroom, knowing no-one would come up here and locks the door. Rose ties her blonde locks back with the hair tie on her wrist and lifts the toilet seat up and drops to her knees, taking a deep breath she takes to fingers and pushes them back into her throat, gagging when she hits the back of it.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the adults laugh as Derek tells them the story of Alison's first try at sneaking out the house, where she accidently knocked all the books of her desk at her window, waking her parents and resulting in them finding her sitting on the roof outside of her window at 2am on Friday night and getting a 2 week grounding.

"So what's going on with your bunch girls?" Savannah asks as she turns her head towards JJ and Emily.

"Who knows anymore. Dylans been oddly quiet, Rose is turning everything into a fight, Petunia still hasn't made any friends, Ginny's at the other side of the states. As far as I know nothing new is going on with Kodi or Adelyn," JJ replys as she leans further back into Emily's front who is leaning against the counter.

"Rose is failing out of Junior year? How did that happen?" Hotch asks, the hard look on his face not slipping.

"Not a clue. We went in for a meeting for it a couple of weeks ago, she's pulling D's in pretty much every class except from Photography, we tried to talk to her about getting a private tutor and she flipped out and an argument about her dropping out of school happened and that's where we left it, we are going to give it another go when everything settles a bit and we can have a conversation that doesn't turn into a fight."

Ten minutes later the adults filtered into the living room squeezing themselves into empty spaces around the room. When the movie ended the adults decided to call it a night, as it was a school night for everyone and they said their goodbyes passing hugs out.

 **Thanks for reading feedback is appreciated :) Until next time - Kay x**


	5. A Lonely Night

**Hey guys! Another day antoher chapter! To the guest reviewer who commented the the story was very Rose orientated so far, I apoligize it's was only because she was the only one with a storyline already in place at the begining og the story (apart from Petunia by I'm building here up still) I've tried to steer away from that this chapter. Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. It really helps me build on the character and see them in a new light. Again the pyjama sets I created on Polyvore you don't need to look at them obviously, I justdo it because it I think it helps build a full character for writing them. I also forgot to put the face claims on so here they are -**

 **Adelyn - Lili Reinhart  
Rose - Sabrina Carpenter  
Ginny - Bailee Madison  
Dylan - Jake J Austin  
Kodi - Davis Cleveland  
Petunia- Kylie Rogers**

 **Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy this chapter**

At 10.58 on the dot the Jareau-Prentiss clan arrived home at their town house in D.C and climbed out.

"Alright kiddos, go shower and get ready for bed. We will be in after we phone you're sister." Emily instructs her children as she takes a seat on the porch swing out front, JJ joining her and resting her head on Emily's shoulder while Emily pulls up Ginny's contact information and waits to hit the facetime button. At 9pm every night the parents phone Ginny and they speak for 20 minutes. Its part of the routine they put in place when she left for Stanford wanting to keep in touch with their daughter but making sure it was an arrangement that suit her When the clock on the corner of Emily's changed to 23.00 she got the button and with two rings Ginny's face filled their screen.

"Hey Gin! How are you doing?" JJ greets her brightly.

"Hi, Im okay. How are you doing?" Ginny answers back, her eyes looking at something off screen.

"Were good. We just got back from a dinner at Grandpa Rossis, he has a book being published and going on the shelves for next month. What about you, how is Standford treating my baby?" Emily answers for them, a bright smile also covering her face.

"It's going well, my classes are all quite easy, and the program I'm coding for is coming along well, so it should be finished in the next couple of weeks."

"That's good sweetheart, I'm glad you're classes aren't too hard. So the semester is nearly finished. You have what 5 weeks left? What day will you be flying home for the break?" JJ asks, looking forward to seeing daughter again without it being through a phone screen.

" Yes. 5 weeks, I was going to fly back to D.C a couple of days after the semester ends in case I need to do anything for my classes. So the 15th of December?"

"That sounds great. Do you need us to book a flight for you? We will get time off so we can pick you up from the airport and take you home. And all your siblings will be off school by then so we will get them to stay in so you can see each other. They all say hello, and Adelyn wants us to let you know their is a silent film screening downtown after Christmas and asked us to ask of you would want to go with her. I'm not sure what it is but if you send her a text when you have a minute I'm sure she can give you all the details."

"If you can book the flight that would be good. I want to fly back early afternoon time from San Jose. And I will get in touch with Adelyn about the movie screening. It's twenty past nine."

"Alright. We will get that flight sorted and let you know. We will let you go sweetie. I love you"

"Have a good night and day tomorrow Gin, Love you!"

"Bye Moms" Ginny replies, looking at the camera for the first time during the conversation before hanging up.

Ginny rarely says that she loves her mother's, not through lack of affection but due to the complex emotions that she struggles to understand. She doesn't need to, her mother's are aware she loves them, she shows it through actions, such as taking 20 minutes out of her night every day to speak to them even though she struggles in the social department, or the way she meets their eyes every now and again although they know it causes her discomfort.

Emily and JJ sat on the porch swing for another five minutes, relishing in the quiet that has settled over the neighbourhood, Emily gaining strength from holding her wife, while JJ let's her worries slip away in the safety of her love's arms.

Emily breaks the silence first, letting the troubles that have been worrying her mind today out of their boxes. "What's going on with Rose? And Dylan, has deemed so down recently, and Petunia still doesn't have friends. What do we do Jennifer?"

Letting out a sigh JJ leans further into her wife and slips further into her wife, her back pressed against Emily's front. "I don't know. I think a need to speak to all of them, but Dylan's always tried to keep all his problems to himself, and if we push Petunia to hard she might recoil into herself more and Rose. Everytime we have a conversation with her it pushes her over the deep end. I don't know how to help them Em, what kind of mother am I that I can't even figure out how to help my kids."

Emily tightens her hold around Jen at that last part, her breath catching then she hears her throat tighten around the words. "Jennifer. Don't you do that to yourself. You're a fantastic mother. I know you are. Because instead of letting them deal with it you're trying to work out a plan. And you would do anything for all of them. You need to remember that we have exceptional circumstances. 5 of our children had to find their way to us. 3 of them came when they were already in their double digits, Dylan was 7. And as much as I hate to admit it they have all threw through a lot. It means that we can't use all the techniques that most parents have, we need to treat each case uniquely. So you are a great mother. You put in so much effort and love for everything you do for them. No task is too small when it's for their benefit, and no decision that can affect them is simple. We will work this out. We don't need to worry because our kids have got a couple of great moms"

JJ nods her head, worried if she talks she will start to cry, the speech her wife gave her was filled with love and was pure. Only JJ and their kids get to see Emily like this, with all her walls completely down. It's something she cherishes. Moments of Emily like this hold a special place in her heart, holding and loving her, or joking around with Kodi, or nerding out with Adelyn. They have always filled JJ with sound joy and thankfulness that she found all her missing pieces.

"I say we speak to Dylan and Petunia tonight. See if anything's worrying them. Just have a chat. And we leave Rose for a few more days, avoid any topic with her that might and up in an argument so she's in a alright mood and we can see what's going on in her mind."

"That sounds like a good plan. Well we better go tuck in the kiddos then. If we're speaking with Petunia and Dylan we might be better doing them last, so Kodi, Adelyn, Rose then then two?"

"Let's go Mama bear, JJ laughs as she pushes herself out of her wife's arms and hold out a hand towards her.

Kodis bedroom door is open so the knock and go in, his headphones are over his ears and blasting some beat, while he had already showered and changed into his nightwear. Emily waves an outstretched hand to gain his attention, which works as Kodi pauses his music and slips the headphones off.

"Hey Bud. What you doing?" Emily asks as they sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Just working on some History homework,"

"Alright. Don't stay up too late, you know the deal. Now give me a hug," JJ tells him as she outstretches her arms towards them.

Kodi has no problem in giving her her request. Leaving forward and walking his arms around blonde mother's waist, he placed a kiss on her cheek before moving in and doing the same go to the mother.

"Love you Kiddo," "Love you bud," the mother's tell him as they let go.

"Love you both too," Kodi says with a smile as he pulls his headphones back over his ears.

The mothers shut the door on their way out and moved on to Adelyn's room, she had left her door open aswell and the mother's watched for a minute from the door frame as she looked over a book in front of her, twirling a pen in her hand and biting her lip in concentration.

"Hey sweetie, what you working on?"

Adelyn jumps when JJ begins to speak, not noticing them standing there.

"Hey Moms, just taking some notes down for a history assignments in U.S presidents."

"Well we just came to say goodnight. Do you need anything from us before we settle in for the night" Emily asks as she sits down on her eldests bed, JJ following so Adelyn was squished in the middle of her mother's.

"Yeah. Can I go over to Tys tomorrow after school? And have dinner with him? I'll bring Rose and Codey home first. Or leave the car with Rose so she can drive home and get a bus."

JJ and Emily lock eyes having a silent conversation that lasts seconds.

"Sure thing sweetie. You keep the car, and you don't need to bring home your siblings I'm sure getting one bus won't kill them, just keep in touch"

"Okay. I'm just going to get a few more notes down and go to sleep."

"Okay, sweetie. Don't work yourself too hard. I love you," Jen says as she gives her daughter a hug and places a kiss to her cheek.

"I love you too Addy, get a good sleep darling." Emily says as pulls Addy in for a hug after JJ lets her go, pressing her lips to Adelyn's hairline.

"Love you both too, sleep well," Adelyn says, sending a smile to both her parents before picking her notebook up.

Leaving they shit the door softly behind them, routine they have adapted over the years of raising teenagers.

They continue down the hall until they reach the last bedroom, the doors shut so they knock in it, waiting. A rule in their house is that if the door is open you are welcome in but if it's shut you need approval. The only exception is in the morning when their waking them up or in an emergency that rule can be broken.

Rose pulls the door open, her soft curls pulled back into a ponytail and the make up wiped from her face. When she sees it's her mother's she opens the door further and goes back to her wardrobe, sorting out an outfit for to more, she's used to help Petunia do it too when she first for here, stating to her that it was the best way to look great, because you have time to pick out an outfit and then you are it again the next morning and if you have any doubts you can fix it. That was before the behaviour change though.

"What's up?" she asks as she looks between two pairs of jean shorts.

"Just came to say good night and see if you need anything," Emily smiles at up and pointing at one of the pairs of shorts, Rose considers it and agrees hanging it with the top she's already picked out.

"Alright. Nah I'm good. Just heading to bed after I sort out my clothes."

Emily looks over Rose's head a mischievous twinkle in her eye, which JJ picks up on and they both wrap their arms around her at the same time squeezing right and dropping kisses on her face yelling mama sandwich. Rose let's out a laugh that cause the mother's to hold her tighter and smile at each other, that's the first real laugh they have heard from her in weeks.

"Alright, get a good sleep bug. Love you."

"We will see you tomorrow. You know where we are if you need us. I Love you,"

"Love ya too. Night," Rose says her attention already on her shoe rack.

The mother's chuckles at her as she compares tennis shoes and head out the room. The Jareau-Prentiss wifes get to Petunia room, and see she's already under her covers, a book on her lap.

"Hey Tuney, can we speak for a minute honey?" Emily asks, coming into the room and shutting the door softly behind her. Neither of the profilers miss the flash of fear on across their youngest face as they sit on the edge of her bed.

"You're not in trouble honey," JJ is quick to assure her, placing her hand on top of her bed sheet covered knee and rubbing gentle circles.

"Mama and I have noticed that you aren't really speaking to anyone. When you're not at school you spend most of your alone time at home alone. We really think you would feel better if you had someone to hang around with. All the other kids love spending time with their friends." Emily said softly.

"We know it's difficult and scary to speak to know people but it's worth it in the end. Is there anything holding you back That we can help with?" JJ adds still stroking her knee.

"I'm trying. I promise I really am, it's just hard," Petunia says quietly, her eyes looking down.

"Do you want to go to anymore clubs or anything where there are more people your age? If there's one you want to do we can get you signed up."

Petunia just shakes her head, her eyes still looking down.

"Well if you do think of one or want to try and look for some just let us know sweetheart. Or if you need anything we're always here" Emily says softly tucking a golden curl behind her ear.

"Okay, I know" Petunia says softly looking up at her mother's.

"Alright Tuney, we're going to let you go back to your book. It's late remember, I love you," JJ says as she leans forward and captured her daughter in a warm hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams princess, I love you so much,"Emily whispers as she hugs her and kisses her cheek.

"I love you both. Can you turn the light off on you're way out?" Petunia asks as she placed her bookmark in her book and places it on her bedside table.

Emily nods as she stands up sending another's smile towards her daughter and turns out the light.

Dylan's room is across the hall from Petunias and the parents watch him for a minute as he plays a game in the PS4 he had gotten for Christmas last year.

"Dyl you able to talk? JJ asks as she leans against the door frame.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to kill this boss. Come in," Dylan answers, his eyes not moving from the screen in front of him.

The mothers do as he says and take a seat on his bed, waiting for him to finish with his game. When he kills him he runs through some sort of cave and leaves it, putting his remote down when he's done so and turns towards his mother's.

"What's up?" He asks looking between them, trying to get a clue about what's happening.

"Were just checking in. We noticed that you have seemed a bit down and quite recently. Is there anything you want to speak about sweetie?" Emily asks as she looks her son in the eye.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Seriously" Dylan tells them, trying to maintain eye contact. He can't and looks away a few times before catching himself, and the mother's pick up on it.

"Dylan, something's obviously getting to you, maybe we can help?" JJ tells Dylan, knocking her shoulder against his.

"I'm fine guys seriously. I guess the move to high school has just stressed me out a bit," Dylan says looking down.

"What's stressing you out about it? How can we help make it easier?"

"I guess the classes are just harder and there's a lot more stuff you need to know. And it's not as relaxed as middle school. I don't know I think I just need to get used to it," Dylan says quietly.

"Well if you want we can try and find you a tutor if things are a bit difficult for you, or Mom or me can help you with homework and stuff," JJ tells him, unsure what way she can help with this problem.

"No, I'm just adjusting. I'll be fine, I promise," Dylan says looking up at her.

"If you need anything just let us know, okay mister?" Emily tells him, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah mom, I will,"

"Alright well we're going to go to bed, don't you stay up on this game for too long." JJ tells him, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his forehead, whispering a quiet _I love you_ in his ear as she pulls back.

Dylan isn't free from long as he is pulled into Emily's arms next with her lips pressed against his hairline. "I love you champ, if you need anything, we're here,"

"Love you too, sleep well," Dylan says as he goes to pick up his controller again.

Emily and JJ took a while recording how they were going to work nights, originally they had a set nights out, but when Ginny was 11 she would get distressed if she had to go to sleep before 12am, and she knew herself how much sleep she had to get, so the mother's let her stay awake until she wanted too, which worked well for her, as she only needed 5 hours of sleep a day and it kept her in a routine that didn't involve getting up at 3am. They decided to trail it with Rose and Adelyn and it worked well so it's the routine they have gone with since. They can tell when the kids don't get enough sleep and take advantage of the system, so if that happens the set a strict bedtime of 10pm for a week for whoever is pushing the rules, which always deters them.

Emily and JJ head into their bedroom and Emily grabs her pyjamas and goes straight to the ensuite bathroom turning on the shower and stepping inside while JJ changes into her pyjamas in the front room, and goes into the bathroom, grabbing the laundry from their basket and moving to the kids bathroom, including their laundry in the pile before heading downstairs to the kitchen, she checks through the pockets of the clothes before throwing them into the machine and starting a wash before walking through the house and making sure the Windows and doors are locked and the alarms are on before heading back up to the room she shares with her wife.

Emily is still in the bathroom, but out of the shower, brushing her hair when two arms wrap around her midriff, a head of blonde hair resting against her shoulder.

"Hey there pretty lady,"JJs voice filters out into the quiet room.

Emily brushes the last lock of hair and places the brush back down in the counter, turning in her wife's arm, leaning her forehead against her wifes. "Right back at you beautiful,"

JJ leans in and places a soft yet powerful and loving kids against her wife's lips before letting out a sigh and whispering "I really love you Em,"

"I really love you too, more than I knew I could love, Jennifer. Now what do you say about going to bed so I can hold you" Emily whispers quietly.

"That sounds fabulous my love,"

While Emily and JJ settled into bed, JJ with her head resting on Emily's chest, there arms and legs twisted together, their children struggled to find sleep.

Petunia tossed and turned for half an hour after her parents had left the room, her thoughts keeping her awake. Petunia was sure that was it, when Emily had shut the door on her way into her room she was convinced the mothers had come to tell her they didn't want her anymore, Petunia loves her mother's and siblings, she didn't want to lose another family. But she struggled with other people, they didn't share the same interests so they didn't speak to her and by now everyone in her class already thought Petunia was stange. She couldn't help the few years that escaped her eyes and rolled off her face, she never thought that she would find a family who love her as much as her biological parents did, and now she had she doesn't want to risk then giving up on her.

Across the hall Dylan was struggling with his thoughts aswell, when his mother's had shut the door he threw his remote down and dropped his head into his hands. He felt bad lying to his mom's who were only trying to help but he couldn't tell them the truth. His mother's worked constantly to stop the evil in the world, to keep it away from us. He wanted to keep this away from them, he knew they would blame themselves in some way,and they don't deserve that. He can handle it, for his mom's.

Adelyn finished taking notes up to chapter 5, glad that 3 weeks were given to write this report. Putting her notebook to the side as an lifted up her phone and brought up the text messages to her best friend Ty. _Moms are fine with me coming over tomorrow. I hate lying to them, they can help._

 _From Ty: Addy if you tell your mom's they will tell social services. And I would lose Joy. Please Ads._

 _To Ty: I won't say anything without your permission. I promise._

Adelyn puts her phone to the side and turns out her bedside lamp settling into her and closing her eyes.

Kodi stayed up until two in the morning, studying the brochures he got for DCI,it was such a good opportunity and with a letter of recommendation he could get in without issues. But the thought of leaving his family for the whole summer to travel around the country made him question whether or not he had it in him. Kodi could feel himself being pulled in both directions and he didn't know what side of himself to listen too. His family was the most important thing in his life so surely he needs to stay, but music is his passion and this could open so many amazing opportunities for him in the future.

Rose spent the night tossing and turning, her stomach twisting and tightening due to lack of good, the pain keeping her awake. Signing Rose walked across to her window slowly opening it and climbing out, perching on the roof covering the porch she slid the window down a bit and light the joint she had gotten from Mika, texting her boyfriend with hopes he would still be awake to keep her company even if it was only the phone.

Meanwhile across the country Ginny sat on her bed in her dorm room continuing to study after she had hung up with her mother's. The hours slowly passed her but but she didn't pay attention to them, knowing her phone alarm was set to ring at ten minutes to one, as it does every night, letting her know she had to get ready for bed, and at 1am exactly she is under her covers ready for another day.


	6. We all go down

**So apparently my creative juices are flowing. Suprise chapter!**

Dylan was sitting in homeroom when his class advisor walked up to him letting him know that coach Jeffers has asked for him to go down.

Feeling his blood run cold he grabs his bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he leaves the class. Dylan takes his time as he heads towards the football field, coaches office being separate from the school building.

Taking deep breath Dylan knocks on the door, hearing a come in ring out. "You wanted to see me coach."

"Dylan, my man, come in, shut the door behind you."

Dylan shakes as he shuts the door, moving to stand in front of his coach.

"We need to get you a uniform for the match. Not the thing you practice in. Take off them jeans and that shirt and we will see how these fit you,"Coach tells him as he pats the pile of uniforms on the desk.

Half an hour later Dylan walks out of the building, making it around the corner before he empties his gut, leaning against the wall of the school building, the taste of _him_ still in his mouth. He heads towards the school building, heading into the bathroom and rinsing his mouth with his water bottle, chewing some gum and getting his breathing back under control, trying to fight the tears stinging the back of his eyes. It takes him twenty minutes to lock everything up and he heads towards his class, the late slip from coach Jeffers clutched in his hand.

Rose states down at the Mythology paper in front of her, the red D- staring her in the face. She puts a blank face on to cover her disappointment, this paper she had actually tried on. Burying it in the bottom of her bag she slips her phone out.

 _To Mika: Can I come over? Need to get out of this school._

 _Mika: Sure_

Rose tunes the rest of the class out, staring out the window, not interested in trying to learn the information anymore.

As the bell rings she grabs her bag, intending to be the first out the class and on her way to the bus stop instead of second period, but Ms. Trigwell calls her back and she is instead leaning against her desk as the class empties.

"Rose, I was just wanting to speak to you about something real quick. You're paper held most of the main facts, but it was riddled in spelling mistakes and out of place words. The structure of the whole report was jumbled and the sentences were scrambled. I would like to set up a meeting for you with educational support, because these are clear signs of learning disabilities."

"I'm fine. I just didn't care enough to do it properly. I don't need any educational support."

"See Rose I think you do care, because you wouldn't have done it if you didn't and you're always willing to join in during class. I'm going to set up an appointment for you and I'll have to get in touch with your parents to inform them."

"I told you in fine. You don't need to tell my mom's. Just butt out." Rose shouts, having enough of the conversation and leaving the class, knowing her absence will trigger an automatic email to her mother's she doesn't bother to avoid being seen and leaves out the front gate with it being the quickest way to get to the bus stop.

She walks into a familiar site at the garage. Mika sprawled out on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey baby," Rose says as she walks in, walking over to him and curling into his side. Mika takes no time in rolling her over into her back and placing a rough kiss to her lips, his fingers already working on unbuttoning her shorts. Rose can hear her phone vibrate against the table but ignores it allowing herself to get lost in his touch.

JJ was already looking at her emails when one came through from the preparatory high school her teenagers attend.

 _Rose Jareau-Prentiss, Junior, Student number 3864 has missed 15 hours of class time this term. Please contact admistration to arrange a meeting with Principle Williams. Rose is currently on suspension and is not to return to school property until Monday._

Dropping her head in her hands she picks up her phone and tries to dial Rose, but it rings until voicemail starts.

Emily meanwhile was also currently focusing on Rose, her attention had be pulled from her case file with the ringing of her phone and she picks it up, the high school's ID showing. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Emily Jareau-Prentiss?"

"It is. May I ask who's calling?"

" Hey there. I'm your daughter Roses Mythology teacher, Ms. Trigwell. I'm actually phoning to express some concerns with you. I've recently graded essays from the class, and Roses was very muddled. It was filled with spelling mistakes and incomplete sentences. From the work I suspect Rose has a learning difficult, possibly dyslexia, and I would like to set up an appointment with our educational support to get tested. I've spoken to a few of Roses teachers and looked through her file, but there's been limited written work handed in by her so it's never been picked up on"

"Oh right. If you think it's a possibility then of course, set up an appointment, anything that you need to do. Is there anything me or my wife could do to help her?"

"I spoke to her about it this morning when I had her and she seemed very resistant. I think it would be beneficial of you spoke to her before her appointment."Ms. Trigwell tells her and Emily agrees to do so, thanking her for the phone call.

Emily sighs and stand up from her desk, moving towards her wife's office, seeing her out her phone down on her desk, dropping her head into her hand.

"Hey, honey,"

"Hi. Did you get the email about Rose?"

"No so got a phone call though," Emily tells her, sitting in the chair across from her wives desk.

"I can't believe she's missed 15 hours of class. And ages not answering my cells. What are we going to do?"

"Wait what? That's Not what my conversation was about."

"I got an email, she's missed 15 hours of class, we need to set up an appointment with the principle. And she's suspended till Monday."

"Her mythology teacher called. The essay Rose handed in had made her think Rose has dyslexia,and she's setting up an appointment with support for her."

"What do we do Em?"

Emily shakes her head. "Phone the principle and schedule an appointment. Wait for the appointment with student support, speak to Rose tonight?"

Kodi was lost in his own though while he was sitting at the table in the cafeteria, his lunch from home hardly touched. He was thrown from his thoughts as Marcus threw himself down in the bench next to him.

"What's got you looking so far away?" Marcus asks as he pulls out his sandwich from his bag and begins to eat it.

"Mr. Henry told me yesterday he wanted to write a letter of recommendation to the DCI."

"That's great dude. You have been talking about them since we were like 9."

"Yeah but now it's there, I don't know if I can leave my family for a whole summer. Don't laugh, but I think I would miss them too much," Kodi says, twisting the fork in his pasta.

"That's fair, I would speak to your mom's about it. I'm sure they would work out a way to see you and speak to you everyday." Marcus advises.

Kodi nods and turns his head to look at his best friend for the first time, noticing a bruise on his cheek and a split lip.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell off my skateboard last night and smacked my face into a pole. I was trying to do a jump," Marcus says laughing, bringing a hand up to brush over his cheek.

"You fell doing a jump? Amature," Kodi laughs back at him.

"May I remind you of the time you fell off you're bored going off the sidewalk and broke your nose," Marcus throws back as he finishes his sandwich and begins in his chips. "How was you're dinner last night?"

"Adelyn Jareau-Prentiss please report to the Principal's office. Adelyn Jareau-Prentiss please report to the principal's office ," The schools speakers sound through the school hallways, startling Adelyn who was working away at her History homework in the library. With a confused crinkle between her eyebrows Adelyn packs her books into her bag, and makes her way down towards the ground floor where the offices are.

"Adelyn fantastic, I would like you to meet Kelsey Adams, our new student, she has just transferred in from Texas. Kelsey has the same class schedule as you apart from she takes Russian not French and is interested in you're GSA club. I was hoping you could be her student buddy, show her the ropes, all your class teachers have packs for her so take her around and get them, that sort of thing," The principle says as he sees Adelyn appear in the doorway.

Adelyn pears around the doorway, her breath catching as she spots the girl sitting in the chair across from Principle Williams. Kelsey is watching Adelyn, and Adelyn can't help but get lost in her sparkling green eyes, her pale brown wavy locks framing a perfect pale face, freckles thrown across her cheeks and nose in perfect amounts.

Adelyn catches herself and looks towards Principle Williams. "Of course. I would be happy to. Are you ready now Kelsey?"

"Yeah. I have everything I think. I want to find my locker ."

"What number is it. Well go there first," Adelyn tells her following Kelsey out of the Principal's office.

Kelsey shuffles through some papers in her hands looking through them "132"

"Look at that, I'm 135. Alright let's go, and then I'll take you around the classes and get your packs." Adelyn says sending a small smile towards her.

"Sweet. Thank you. So Principle Williams says you are currently running the school's gay straight Alliance?"

"I sure am. Why are you wanting to join ?"

"Sure am. My school never had one, so I'm interested."

"Well we meet after school on Thursdays, come along. So are you just for equality for others, or is it for yourself?" Adelyn asks.

"No, I'm a lesbian. What about you? You're running it you must be passionate about it," Kelsey turns the question to Adelyn as they reach the locker hall.

"Yeah, well I have two moms, and I'm also gay so I have to be passionate,"

"Good," Kelsey says quietly as they stop before her locker.

"Good?" Adelyn asks as she leans one of her shoulders against the locker next to Kelseys.

"It's not often that a pretty girl becomes your guide. At least this way I kind of have a chance," Kelsey replies sending a wide smile towards Adelyn and putting the code into her locker. She throws her bag in, and shuts the door, keeping a few of the papers. "Unless I don't? Sorry that was really direct,"

"No I think you definitely have a chance," Adelyn says looking down towards her shoes, a small smile on her face. "Will we go get your class packs, and on the way you can tell me how you managed to get to D.C. from Texas."

Adelyn and Kelsey spent the rest of their study period wandering around the school and collecting text books and lists from classes, Kelsey telling Adelyn how her father is a marine and he's been transferred from the Texas base to D.C. so her, her mother and two younger brothers moved up to Capitol Hill at the beginning of the week, she shared stories from her days in Texas and things her and her brother have done around the bases they have lived on. Adelyn tells Kelsey about her mother's and siblings, and tells her things about Washington.

Petunia took a deep breath as she watched the group of girls from her English class sit in the hall outside the classroom and she steadies herself as she approaches them.

"Hi," she says quietly as she sits down next to Chloe who from what she has witnessed appears to be the nicest from the group.

"On, ummm… Hi Petunia," Chloe says as she looks at her, an eyebrow raised due to the new behaviour. Petunia has never approached her before.

Petunia was at a loss, unsure what she was supposed to say to them, not knowing what they were interested in talking about.

"Anyway, so my dad said it should be fine for you all to stay on Saturday. My mom bought me new make up so we can do makeovers and I'll get my mum to get face masks and movies," Claire goes back to the conversation they were obviously having before Petunia arrived.

"You can make a face mask with Marigolds if you crush it up and mix it with carrot and yoghurt," Petunia speaks up, remembering her birth mother showing her it once.

The group of four girls look at her, before Claire begins to laugh, "What a freak. Don't worry girls I'll get my mum to get the top brand stuff, not her fairy potion."

The other girls joined in on the laughter, Samantha throwing out a _she's such a weirdo_ before beginning to speak about films they can get for the night.

Petunia could feel the tears prick her eyes as she thought about how she managed to make a fool of herself again, her thoughts quickly tumbled back to her mother's sending her back and before she knew it her hands were starting to shake, and she felt suddenly cold. She stands from the group of girls and walks towards the stairs, walking as quickly as she could down to the bottom and out the front doors, it felt like it took hours to Petunia, but it had been a short two minutes in reality, during the time she had gotten dizzy, and felt like she was going to throw up, she couldn't breath and her shaken had gotten worse to a point that when she's outside she leans against the wall and let's her knees buckle beneath her. Petunia is convinced she's dying, and can't help the tears that are pouring down her face.

With a shaky hand she pulls out her phone, opening her contact list and hitting her mamas name. She just wants her moms.

"Hey Honey. What's up?" JJs concerned voice comes across the phone, knowing that the children only phone her in the middle of the school day of it is an emergency,often opting to text instead.

"Mama. Mama I think, I think I'm dying. I'm dizzy and I can't breath, and, and i can't stop shaking. I want you and mum," Petunia splitters out between heaving breaths and sobs.

"Petunia, sweetie I need you to breath okay. I think you're having a panic attack. Breath in sweetheart and breath out, okay just keep breath baby, nice and slow."

Petunia here's a quick shuffle and a muffled _Emily_ from the other end of the phone.

"Okay Petunia in, and out, in and out. Moms here sweetie. Em, Petunias having a panic attack,"

"Petunia, sit down and put your head between your knees. Close your eyes and just focus on breathing."

About 5 minutes later Petunia felt like she could breath again, the dizziness and nausea fading. The shaking and crying continued.

"Petunia baby you okay?" Emily asked her over the phone.

"I can breath again, and i don't think I need to throw up anymore,"

Over at the BAU Emily and JJ locked eyes, before Emily nodded and left the room, heading to Hotch's office and knocking on the door.

"Hey Petunia just had a panic attack at school and she's in a bad state, is it okay if me or Jen nip out early to go get her?"

"There's not much to do around here, you can both go, if you take a few files with toy" Hotch says looking up from the file on his desk.

"Thank you Hotch," Emily says with gratefulness in her eye before heading back to JJ's office, who's still on the phone to Petunia.

"Hey sweetie, me and Mama are getting let loose early. Can you go to the office and tell them that you have an appointment but you forgot to get a note, and you're mother's will be in to collect you." Emily says as JJ begins packing her stuff into her bag.

"Okay," Petunia says, the tears have slowed but still fall from her eyes.

Half an hour later Petunia found herself in her mama's arms while her mom explains they have a dentist appointment but Petunia left the not a for it on the kitchen counter and got herself a bit worked up thinking she would get in trouble.

At the End of the day Adelyn and Kelsey walk out of their class together heading towards their lockers to gather their books.

When they get out of the school and are walking towards the carpark Kelsey turns to Adelyn.

"So any chance I would be able to get your number, I don't think I'm ready to stop getting to know you yet,"

"Of course. I'm not finished getting to know you either."

"Maybe we can do it when there's not a school hallway involved. I'll text you," Kelsey says a smile across her pale cheeks as she climbs into her car.

Adelyn feel a her phone vibrate and with a small laugh pulls it out of her pocket as she gets into her own car.

 _Kelsey: Thanks for being my student buddy. I'm glad it was you. Maybe after school tomorrow you can show me around DC a bit, go get coffee and walk through that park you mentioned today?_

 _To Kelsey: I'm glad I'm your student buddy too. Tomorrow sounds good. I'll need to okay it with my mom's when I get home though_

Adelyn tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and reversed the car out of the car, heading downtown to Tys condo. She got there at 3:45 and ran up to the door, knowing that Ty was on a time limit. Adelyn just goes in, as she always does when she visits Ty, and finds him sitting in the living room, Joy perched on his lap.

"Hey! It's Aunt Addy! Yay!" Tyreke says as he spots his blonde haired best friend come into the room, his one year old begins to screech happily and stretch her arms out towards Adelyn, who happily picks her up and places her on her hip.

"Thank you so much for doing this Addy, I was going to hire a baby sitter but I'm short on money again."

"Ty you don't need to thank me so much. I like looking after Joy, and you need to go to work. But seriously, I think my mom's could work out a way that can help you that doesn't involve me sneaking around behind their back to babysit so you can go you to your work."

"Ads what would happen if you told your mom's what was going on is they would take one look at the situation and phone social work. And social work would put me into care and Joy, and they would probably split us up. My mom might wake up, I know the chances are low but she might wake up, we can hold out till then, and I'm 18 in less than a year, so I'll be aloud to stay alone. If my mom's not done up by my 18th you can tell you're mom's, okay. But please, I can't risk losing Joy, she's all I have, you and her,"

"Okay Ty. Now go to the dinner and do your shift, me and Joy are good,"

"I'll be home by half 10, Love you Addy. Love you princess," Tyreke says as he places a kiss against both of their cheeks, running out the door with his bag and apron.

"Well Joy, it's just you and me girly. Will we play with the blocks?"

Adelyn wasn't lying when she told Tyreke she doesn't mind looking after Joy, she's amazing, but Adelyn can't help but feel guilty, because although she isn't straight up lying to her moms, as soon as she never told them the truth she was in the wrong. But Ty had a point, he's 17 and living alone with his child. That's not exactly okay, and Adelyn didn't want to be responsible for making Ty and Joy lose each other. Although their small they are a brilliant family, Ty would do anything for his kid. And they have Adelyn to help, they can do this no problem, Adelyn just had to shake the guilt.

When the Parents arrived home with Petunia they headed to the living room, sitting down and patted the space between, indicating for Petunia to come join them.

"That must of been scary this afternoon. How are you feeling now?" Emily asks as she wraps her arm around her daughter.

"I'm okay. I feel a bit tired and my stomach is still doing jumps every so often. But I don't feel as bad,"

"Do you know what brought it on honey?" JJ asks as she looks her daughter in the eye.

Petunia looks away, shaking her head quickly. Showing the mother's she did know what brought it on.

"Petunia sweetie. Remember what you're mother's do for a living. It's not easy to lie to us. What's happening in that big beautiful brain of yours,"

Petunia looks down, feeling her nerves begin to prick again. Her mother's were right but she was worried if she told them they would realise that getting rid of her was easy and they would do it.

"Petunia sweetheart, please speak to us, we can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong," Emily encourages, tightening her hold around Petunias waist.

"I'm tired. Can I go lie down?" Petunia asks quietly, keeping her eyes trained on her feet.

She heard her mom sigh and her mama answers her.

"Okay darling, we'll be right here if you need us,"

Petunia heads straight up the stairs, slipping off her cardigan and lays down on the bed still in her dress. She begins to cry, and closed her eyes, eventually drifting off, she was tired after everything today.

Later that night Rose came through the door, and her parents were quick to gain her attention.

"Ladybug, can we speak to you please," Emily shouts as soon as she sees her child walk past.

Rose stops and slowly turns walking into the living room and sitting in the chair across from her mother's.

"We don't want any arguments Rose okay. Please keep a calm head about you here. It's important. We got an email from the school today, telling us you have missed 15 hours of classes this term. Where have you been?" Emily says watching her.

"Mikas, I told you. School is stupid."

"Okay. We also got a phone call from one of your teachers, she was concerned because of your report. Does you missing classes have anything to do with that?" JJ asks, trying to catch her daughter's eye.

Rose look a down at her lap, and shrugs. "What does it matter, schools stupid, I'm stupid. There's no point to it."

"Excuse me, don't call my daughter stupid please. She's anything but. Rosie why did you not tell us you were struggling. We could of helped," Emily says,leaning forward.

"You guys always had so much going on. With Ginny and all her problems, and then you got Dylan, and he needed you, and then Adelyn and Kodi and Petunia. They all needed you more. I didn't want to waste your time. I didn't want you to be ashamed of me. And I guess it just got to a point where it was embarrassing. I know what I want to say but I can't seem to arrange my thoughts to get it down on paper, and when I read the words muddle themselves up and nothing makes sense and it hurts my head. And Ginny's off at college and she's younger than me, and all the other kids are fine with school. It was embarrassing to admit that all my siblings were doing great and it takes me an hour to read a paragraph." Rose says, but the time she's finished she's crying hard and bring her legs up, tucking her head into her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

JJ and Emily move quickly so their perched on either side of her, wrapping their arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Rosie, we always have time for you okay. I don't care what's going on, if you need something, we are here okay. Also never be embarrassed about this. Everyone struggles with something at one point or another okay. We know now and we can help okay. I'm sorry we didn't notice honey. I'm so sorry," JJ whispers as she places kisses to her daughter's head.


	7. Every moment matters

**Hey guys. Another chapter. Its a bit shorter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Rose had been sitting on the floor in the kids bathroom for half an hour, while the other kids were at school and her mothers were at work she was left to get own devices due to get recent suspension. She had gone for a run at ten that morning, running for an hour before she arrived home, throwing the lunch her mother had left in the fridge in the bin she had headed upstairs to shower, only getting as far as taken her top off before a wave of dizziness hit her, her vision becoming spotty as her legs buckled under her, leaving Rose to crumple on the floor, she struggled to catch her breath. It took her ten minutes to push herself up against the bathtub, but she struggled to hold her non existing weight up, she dropped her head between her legs and took deep breaths. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything else and never noticed her phone began to ring in the corner, a picture of Rose with her mom lighting up her screen. It rang out and lit up again. Five minutes after the missed calls from her mom her phone lot up again, her mama this time. Rose noticed this call, but her phone was too far away for her current state and she let it ring out as she gave up and let herself fall sideways curling up into a ball on the bathroom floor. Rose had been experiencing this more often recently, along with the permanent cold feeling in her body, the lose of her golden locks,and she is aware that it is most likely her lack of eating, but it doesn't stop her. It's the only thing in her life she feels she has control over. Rose won't give it up.

Dylan sat on the floor of the bathroom stall, leaning against the wall. He couldn't control the shaking running through his body, or the way his stomach lurched making him turn towards the toilet,dry heaving having already threw up everything in his stomach from this morning. Another private _lesson_ from coach had pushed itself into his day halfway through second period, and had lasted till halfway through third. He couldn't go back to class, which is why Dylan found himself in this position. It was fourth period now, but Dylan couldn't bring himself to go to the class. Dylan couldn't find out why it's worth it anymore. Nothing seemed worth it, Dylan just wanted to the.

Adelyn was waiting outside a small coffee shop in Downtown D.C, leaning against the wall when she saw Kelsey walking up, having to pick up her brothers from school they agreed to meet an hour later, her hair pulled into two braids falling over either shoulder.

"Hey there, so this is the best coffee shop in D.C?" Kelsey says as she arrives at Adelyn's side.

"Sure is. It doesn't look like much but somehow they make the best coffee. This is where me and my mom's come when we are out." Adelyn says smiling at her as she pulls the door open and let's Kelsey ahead of her.

Coffee in hand, two normal, black for Kelsey and with milk and sweetener for Adelyn they begin walking down the street Kelsey insisting she pays.

"So what is it you're dad does in the army? You never actually said yesterday,"

"He's a special forces Officer. It pretty much means he's in charge of 12 soldiers and leads the missions that go on,"

"Oh right, that must be hard? With him away a lot,"

"It can be. But I'm used to it. My dad's been in the army since before he and my mom met. He's on his 24th year of serving the forces, 19 deployments. He's actually waiting on his last deployment detail, and then he's going to join as a trainer, because he's getting too old to be on the front line. You said you're mom's were with the FBI and travel a lot, is that hard?"

"It can be. I'm really close to my mom's. So when they're away for days at a time I miss them. But I know that they're doing something amazing, their saving people. I mean, I've seen it first hand, they saved me. So I can't really feel bad about it you know?" Adelyn tells Kelsey as they turn into the park. Walking under the tears with orange leaves that were creating a blanket over the path as the fell.

"They saved you? You mentioned you were adopted yesterday, but you never told me the story. You don't have to if you don't want to, it's you're past, I don't want you to be uncomfortable,"

"No it's fine. It's part of who I am. My birth parents were psychotic. They were Christians but they were like hard-core Christians, they had like the whole bible memorized and everything was a sin. Somewhere in the bible it mentions cleaning your soul with the blood of pure innocence. So my biological parents kidnapped four 12 year old girls, blonde hair, blue eyes, Christians, from a good home. They were going to sacrifice the four girls and me to god or whatever to save themselves. They weren't that good to begin with though, I didn't know what a loving parent was until i got home with my moms. Because four girls of the same description got taken within 24 hours of each other, the local police called in the BAU. They worked it all out in like a day and no-one got hurt, but then I had a lot of questions to get asked and statements to give, and my mama, JJ done it all. I guess something clicked, because the next thing I know I'm on a flight to D.C and I'm living with JJ and Emily. So the start of my life was a bit awful, but I found my family, my proper family, so I guess it was worth it," Adelyn says confidently, sending a smile to Kelsey.

"I'm really sorry you had to go through that. It sounds awful. So tell me about you're family, 6 kids, 2 mom's sounds a riot." Kelsey exclaims, trying to kitten the mood a bit more.

"It is, it's a good riot though. My moms are amazing. You could throw anything at them and they are ready for it. They never have too much to deal with and they have all the time and resource in the world for us. Everything we say is taken into account and listened to, and they trust us. I'm honestly lucky to have them. Andy siblings are crazy. Ginny is away in Stanford on early entrance. She's only 16. Rose is 16 as well, she's so artistic, and she sees the beauty in everything. She's been a bit moody lately but before that she was the sweetest. I don't think she could hurt a fly. Dylan, is naturally quite quiet, He's 14. Kodi is 13, has an amazing drummer, and you're typical boy, cheeky and flirty. And then Petunia is the youngest, she's 11, she's really quite. Loves her books and is really into flowers. So what about the Adams family? What are they like?"

"We are definitely not a riot. You can't be when you grow up on military bases. My father, commanding Lieutenant Warren Adams, is very set in his ways, but he's loving. He's interested in us at least. I don't think family was ever on his list of things he wanted from life, but my mother got pregnant, and he stayed. My mom Doris, doesn't work, but she's great at distracting us. When we were younger and my dad left for deployment we were always worried and sad, so she played games and taught us things. Robert is 12, he into his sports and he's really funny, and James is 10, he loves animals and he is very energetic."

They walk for a few moments in silence, and Adelyn notices Kelsey looks a bit unsure, before she reached out a hand and captures Adelyn's with it. Adelyn gives it a squeeze of reinsurance and laced her fingers through Kelsey's.

"So tell me a bit more more about Adelyn,"

"I don't know what their is to tell, I was born just outside of Loa, Utah. Want to Christian school in the town's church, the whole nearly being sacrificed thing happened, ended up in D.C got adopted, gained two sisters and a brother, and then another neither and sister. I care about my education, and when I'm older I want to be a writer. What about you?"

"Born in California on an army base, my dad was deployed at the time. He come back when I was one, when I was three we moved to a base in Arizona, and that's where Robert was born, and then when I was six we moved to Alabama, James was born their, ten and i was in Florida, we didn't stay there for long though, and a year later we moved up to Montana, fourteen and I went to Texas, and now I'm here. I stayed on the bases for most of the time, until I started high school and then I started in a proper school of face. Spent most of my time with my brothers or alone because I moved around so much that it's hard to keep friends. And I'm pretty certain I'm joining the medical corps,"

The pair of girls sit down at the bench looking over a small pond, fingers still laced.

"So you'll be joining the army?"

"Yeah, it's all I've ever known. My father accepts it from me, I was raised to serve my country,"

"You need to do what you want, not what you fro like you have too, it's a big commitment, and a war zone not a easy place to go,"

"I've seen too many families lose people they love, if I can help prevent it,I want to try." Kelsey shrugs, twisting the top of her shoe on the floor.

Adelyn leans her head against Kelseys shoulder, Kelsey propping her head against Adelyn's. Both context to sit in silence as they watched the water ripple in front of them.

Petunia knocked on Adelyn's open door, having hear her come home half an hour earlier, seeing her look up from where she was sitting with her laptop in front of her.

"Hey, Petunia. What's up,"

Petunia came in and shut the door behind her, moving over to sit on the edge of her older sister's bed. Petunia focused on her fingers twisting in her lap, feeling Adelyn's eyes on her.

"Do you think Emily and JJ are going to send me back?" Petunia asked in a small voice.

"Send you back? Petunia this is your home. You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not doing what moms want me to do. What if they decide I'm too much trouble and send me away, and i want to do what they say so I don't cause them trouble but then everyone at my school thinks i'm strange so I can't make friends like that want me too, but if i don't make friends there going to get rid of me,"

Petunias breathing picked up again, and Adelyn notices her hands begin to shake, knowing that Petunia was taken out of school yesterday after a panic attack, and unsure how to help Adelyn done the best thing she could think of and jamp of the bed, running to the door and pulling it open, yelling a loud _mom's_ which echoed around the house.

Emily and JJ who had been in the kitchen preparing lunch took one look at each other when they heard Adelyn's sharp yell and sprinted up the stairs, seeing Adelyn crouched before a pale and shaky Petunia. As soon as Adelyn notices her mother come into the room she moved over to the wall, allowing Emily to crouch before her and JJ to sit behind her, pulling Petunia into her chest and encouraging her to follow her breath, while Emily rubs soothing circles through her hair. They prevent a panic attack, and when Petunias breathing even a out Emily leans back.

"What causes that sweetie" She asks trying to catch her youngest eye.

"I don't know" she mutters quietly.

"Yes you do Petunia. Seriously, it's not going to happen. Speak to them," Adelyn encourages softly from where she's leaning against the wall.

JJ looks over to her eldest daughter with a questioning look on her face, before she feels Petunia shake her head which was still leaning against her chest.

"Tuney, me and mom, we can't help if you don't know tell us what's wrong,"

Petunia keeps her eyes on the ground, the tears that were stinging her eyes beginning to pour over, but she stays silent. Adelyn was hoping that Petunia would tell them, but she won't, and she refuses to see her baby sister suffer if she can help, so she speaks up.

"Petunia asked me if you were going to get rid of her,"

Both Emily and JJ felt their blood run cold, and JJ couldn't help the knock that finds its way to her throat.

"Petunia, I need you to look at me, okay, and really listen. This is your home, this is your family. You're ours, you belong here, nothing will ever make us send you back. You were meant to be here, and me and mom, we are so happy you are with us," JJ tells her as she pressed a kiss to her hairline and tightens her hold around her child, speaking through the tears she's fighting back.

"Petunia, you have completed this family, when you came he, it felt like serving that was missing that we could never figure out finally fitted into place. You have this price of my heart and you always will. I'm afraid you're stuck with this insane family here, right where you belong." Emily tells her, reaching a hand forward to wipe the tears of Petunias pale cheek, and leaves it to cup the back of her head.

"I don't want to lose another family. And I can't make friends, and you keep pushing me two, but I can't," Petunia continues to get, causing Emily to gather her into her arms.

"My sweet sweet girl, you aren't going to lose this family, me and mama, we are right here, and so are all your siblings. We aren't going anywhere, okay sweetie?" Emily whispers in her ear.

She feels Petunia nod into her shoulder and squeezed her tightly before leaning back.

"Want to help me finish off dinner, my little chef?" Emily asks, sending a dazzling smile to Petunia.

Petunia miss again, the tears slowing although her eyes and cheeks maintain the redness and puffiness that has occurred.

While Emily goes downstairs with Petunia, hand in hand, Adelyn drops onto the bed next to JJ, leaning her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Thank you for being there for your sister, and telling me and you're mom" JJ says as she wraps an arm around her back.

"Always. Are you okay?" Adelyn asks her blonde mother.

"Yeah. I just wish that we noticed, and that Petunia wasn't so scared of losing her home. She's ours, when I see any of you kids in pain it feels like someone is tearing my head out. You kids deserve nothing but happiness."

"Don't worry too much mama, we have you and mom, we got the luck of the draw, we have everything we need, and if we don't you and mama would walk to the end of the earth to get it, we're fine" Adelyn tells her softly, looking up into her matching blue eyes.

"How was your coffee date?" JJ asks suddenly, realising that she never had a chance to when Adelyn came home.

"Good, Kelseys so sweet, and funny, and she's really beautiful, like it shouldn't be aloud. And I don't know, it feels like we just got together," Adelyn tells her, a soft smile settling over her face.

"Well in that case we definitely need to meet her," JJ says smiling at her.

Kodi paced a few steps in the hall in both directions, stopping outside his mother's door every few paces, before confining to walk.

He had just turned away from it again when the door was pulled open, his mom standing in the doorway.

"Kodi, you've been out here for half an hour, come in." Emily tells him as she steps to the side giving him room to walk past.

Both the mothers had listens to the pacing and saw a shadow pass under the door every 10 steps, before it hovered for a few seconds and continued to walk. They had left it, waiting for whoever was at the other side of the door to work up whatever courage they were looking for, but eventually decided to give them a push in the direction.

As JJ saw Kodi walk past Emily she patted the space in the mattress beside her, and Kodi drops the door, Emily pushing the door behind him and sitting down at the other side of him.s

"What's up Kodes?" JJ asks running her fingers through his hair.

Kodi takes a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the floor, "Mr. Henry wants me to apply for DCI, for this summer. He's offered to write me a letter of recommendation and with that I would be accepted without trouble,"

"That's brilliant sweetie," JJ tells him.

"Except you're not sure if you want to go, are you?" Emily says, noticing the internal battle in his eye.

"I don't know if I could spend a whole summer away from the family. It's twelve weeks. I would miss everything. The holiday, any garden party, Rose and Adelyn's birthday. I wouldn't see the family for big periods of time, I don't know I I can do that,"

"Kodi, you my sweet boy, have a passion. And when you have that, it's something you have to follow. Me and mom, we can work out visits and trips so we can come see you. You've always wanted to do this, you have to give it a go right. You need to apply, and then you need to go," JJ tells him, cupping his cheek and looking into his light brown eyes.

"And if after the first couple weeks you decide that you can't do it,you can come home. If it really is too hard then we aren't going to force you to stick it out. Remember the first summer you came home, Rose went of to photography camp, she didn't think she could leave, but after the first couple of days she loved it so much that she didn't even miss us," Emily adds on, running her fingers through his brown locks.

"You promise if I can't do it I can come home?" Kodi asks, looking at his mom.

"One phone call and we will come and pick you up, I promise,"

"Okay,"

"Kodes, go get the application. We'll help you fill it out now," Emily says patting his leg.

Kodi spent the next hour sitting between his mom's while they looked through the brochures, JJ filled out the application, deciding she had the neatest hand writing.

 **Please let me know what you think. Love Kay x**


	8. Rose

**Hey guys! This chapter is very rose centric, and I'm hoping when the time is right in the storylines, to do this for each charecter.**

Rose had thrown on a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater, hoping to hide the sharp angles of her body, most of her bones sticking out with the lack of weight attached to her. Not that it mattered much today, her mother's had been working a case in Maine for the past two days, but as always Adelyn had stepped up. She stayed in her room later then usual to avoid breakfast, taken extra time to apply her make up, ensuring that the bags under her eyes and paleness blue tinge to her skin was hidden.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath, shoving gloves on and a hat, with the first snow falling a few days ago the mothers would not be happy if any of the children went out without the proper clothing.

Adelyn came around the corner, noting Rose leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, a weak expression in her face.

"You okay Rosie?" She asks, taking her leather jacket down from the coat holder and slipping it over her blouse.

"Yeah, just got a headache" Rose mutters back to her tiredly, the anger had disappeared over the past week fully, although everything Rose feels had disappeared, she just felt weak now.

"You seem to be getting them a lot more recently, maybe you should ask mom's to make a doctor's appointment for you?" Adelyn says, concern over her younger sister's appearance, who looked like she was away to drop.

"No, I'm pretty sure its just with all these extra classes with education support, it's just stressing me out," Rose says pushing herself of the wall as she sees her other sibling come into the room.

"Well if there's anything you need me to do, like help with your reports or something, just let me know," Addy smiles at her, grabbing the car keys from the table in the hall, setting the alarm as the kids headed towards the car.

Adelyn dropped of Kodi and Petunia before heading to the high school.

As Rose walked up the hall, she felt herself begin to stumble and moved towards the wall, using it as support as she headed towards her locker. Checking her timetable she noticed that she has English, but her English period has changed, resulting in her having a class with her educational support, so the trip to the locker was pointless as she had what she needed for it in her bag. Taking a deep breath, Rose turned around heading back down the hall to the east wing, she goes straight into the office, smiling at the woman who's always at the desk as she drops into the chair, waiting on Beth, her support, to come and get her.

Rose allows her head to drop back, struggling to catch her breath after the wall, feeling her legs begin to tingle.

She struggles through her meeting with Beth, they are currently trying to improve her reading skills, doing so with _the hobbit,_ it was from the 5th grade reading list, and she was in the 12th grade, but if that was the book Beth picked, then she had her reasons for it, and either way Rose still had to struggle her way through the pages, taken five minutes to read through a sentence. She needs to read a chapter a day, and it takes her all night, both her mother's had offered to read it with her, but Rose refuses every time, to embarrassed at her slow reading rate and struggle understanding words to let them see.

Rose had went to Mythology after her educational support period and stayed at the back, her head against the desk as she struggled to pay attention, her vision blurry and a feeling of constriction covering her whole body.

She was halfway down the hall in between Mythology and U.S History when her legs came out from under her and her vision went black.

Adelyn was walking down the hall with Kelsey, laughing over the movie their English Lit teacher had made them watch when they were coming up to the U.S History class when they spotted Rose walking up the middle of the hallway and swaying when suddenly she fainted, and the hallway went quiet. Adelyn couldn't help the small squeak that came from her throat as she ran forward to her younger sister, turning her over to her back as a teacher was walking down the hall, rushing over to help. The teacher took one look at Rose, unconscious and pale, her tiny frame showing more as she lay on the floor, and phoned for an ambulance.

Emily was standing at the latest crime scene with Morgan when her phone began to ring, Garcia's name lighting up her screen.

"Hey Garcia, what have you got,"

"I don't want you or JJ to freak out and go all mama bear mode okay?" Her voice perks out from through the phone, causing Emily to stop walking, Morgan turing and seeing the look of panic begin to fill her eyes, he gives her a confused look and goes to stand by her side.

"And why would me or JJ go into Mama bear mode exactly?"

"Rose passed out in the school hallway, and was taken to hospital, I've just spoken to her doctor, she's awake, I'm away to go see her, but she passed out because she's malnourished. Her doctor said that she's severely underweight, and it looks as though she's been deliberately starving herself for at least six months." Garcia rushes out in one breath.

Emily can't help but take a step backwards, Morgan teaching a hand out to steady her, unable to hear Garcia's and of the conversation but knowing from Emily's reaction that something serious just of happened to cause the stubborn profilers reaction.

"Garcia, I want to talk to her. Now."

"I'm in the hall, one second, let me go to her room,"

Rose had regained consciousness in the school hallway as the paramedics arrived, and Adelyn with the help of Kelsey had helped her sit up and move to lean against the wall. She tried to resist going to the hospital, but the paramedics wouldn't take her arguments, looking at her it was obvious she needed medical attention, and from hitting her head as she fainted she had managed to cut her head open, and with it being so weak and stretched across her head, it had managed to open enough for her to need a few stitches.

The principle had came upstairs after hearing a student had fainted and an ambulance was called for her, and Adelyn told him that their parents were currently out of town, but Penelope Garcia was listed as a contact for that reason, and she would be the easiest to contact at the present moment in time, which the principle had listened to, trusting Adelyn, and went back to his office, looking up Garcia's contact information.

When she had gotten to the emergency room a nurse had given her a gown to change into stating they needed to do a full work up, and then Rose found herself alone in a room in the paediatric ward.

When the door opened and Garcia walked in, neither woman said anything as the phone was passed from Garcia to Rose.

"Hello?" Rose said weakly into the phone, unaware of who she was speaking to.

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Emily's voice filtered through the phone.

"Yeah, I was up most of the night trying to work on that essay from Mythology, and i guess my body couldn't cope with the lack of sleep," Rose tells her, feeling as though it was a reasonable excuse, although it didn't matter, not when Emily already knew.

"Aunt Pen has spoken to you doctors Rose. You're underweight, badly underweight. My sweet little Ladybug, why on earth would you do this to yourself?" Emily's voice is tight, as she holds back the tears, angry at herself that she had managed to let this slip through the cracks, the signs were all their, Rose making excuses to avoid eating, her mood had changed dramatically a few months ago, both mother's noticing a weight loss, but not realising the severity of it. The constant migraines and muscle pain.

"I didn't, I just haven't been feeling well so I've not been that hungry," Rose attempts to weasel out of it.

"Rose, don't lie to me. Please sweetheart, look at where you are, if this keeps going you're going to end up passing out and not waking up again. They would kill everyone, me and you're mama would never recover. But don't even think about us, think about how much you've got left to do, you're whole life is ahead of you, don't throw that away, my sweet little miracle," Emily says, unable to hold back the tears now, and Morgan fully grasping the situation steps away, phoning Hotch who was on his way back from the morgue with Rossi and Reid.

"Morgan, what did you find?" Hotch greets, hitting the speaker in the car.

"Hotch, we haven't finished checking the crime scene. Garcia called Emily, Rose is in the hospital, she collapsed in the school hall, apparently she's been starving herself. She's in a bad way man, I think we might need to let the girls go back to D.C and solve this without them," Derek says, watching Emily lose more and more of her composure as she speaks into the phone, he sees her half up and move back to the car, putting the phone back to her way and leaning her head against the steering wheel.

"JJ," Is all Emily gets out into the phone before she completely breaks down, unable to suppress the heavy stream of tears anymore. Her wife was the only one who got to see the raw and broken part of her.

"Emily. Baby what's happened?" JJs voice comes across panicked, hearing the rare distress in her wife's tone.

"Rose, Rosie has been starving herself, she's in the hospital, Jennifer what are we going to do, our baby's sick." JJ felt herself go numb, dropping the pen she had been holding before Emily had phoned, tears automatically beginning to pour down her face.

"Oh my god. She's in hospital? What happened? She's starving herself? Em are you sure?"

"She passed out in the school hallway Jen, they called an ambulance. She's severely malnourished. I spoke to her, and I'm sure, she tried to deny it, but then she I called her my on it she just started crying, and i couldn't talk to her anymore. Garcia's with her now."

Hotch had agreed with Morgan with the current situation, and had gotten Emily and JJ booked onto the next flight to D.C, claiming that they should be with their daughter, but advising them that they might need their input over the phone.

Emily and JJ both spent the flight lost in their own thoughts, terrified that they might lose the beautiful life they went through so much of to create.

 _18 years ago_

 _JJ turned to her wife of 6 months, a rare Saturday afternoon where they didn't need to worry about getting called into work and they were taking advantage, enjoying each others companionship when JJ decided to discuss the thought that has been in her mod for the past two weeks._

" _Em, I want to have a baby, with you. A family."_

 _If JJ had not known Emily she would of thought that she was away to run for the hills when a look of pure panic took ice her face._

" _Em? If you don't want to we don't have to right now, we can wait until you're ready. I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out," JJ splutters dropping her head down as she looks away from her wife._

" _No, Jen. It's not that. I promise, It's just, I never really thought that having kids was in my future, I never had a parent figure. How am I meant to be one, what it I need it up and an up easing a serial killer or something," Emily says looking away._

" _Em, look at me. You would be an amazing mother, you're brilliant with kids, and we're a team. I think we would raise some pretty awesome kids," The smile JJ gave Emily made her forget any trace of worry and she gave out a small laugh, and leaned forward, placing a kiss onto her wife's lips._

" _Let's have a baby,"_

 _Emily hangs onto JJs hand, this is the 4th attempt at IVF and both mother's are losing hope they were meant to have a biological baby, Emily unable to carry, and JJ not taking to the first 2 implants, the third one took, but she miscarried while she was 7 weeks pregnant. They agreed to try one more time, and change routes they were looking at to start their family._

" _Well Jennifer, Emily. This implantation took and you are indeed pregnant, my hopes are high that you will be able to carry to full term,"_

 _JJ was 24 weeks pregnant when the problems started, they were just back from a case case when her blood pressure skyrockets and she collapsed, Emily wastes no time in rushing to her side and phoning an Ambulance._

" _Jennifer has preeclampsia, and she to the severity of it, I would like you to stay at the hospital for a few nights to keep an eye on it."_

 _After a 4 day stay at hospital, Jennifer was allowed to go home, but had been placed on a strict bed rest and must attend an appointment every week._

 _Still on bed rest at 33 weeks, JJ and Emily were lying in bed watching a movie when JJ suddenly started to seize, prompting Emily to call another ambulance, in a state of panic._

" _Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss?" Emily was startled from her thoughts when a doctor called out her wife's name in the waiting room._

" _Yes. I'm her wife. Is she okay? How about our baby?" Emily asks him, panicking._

" _You're wife is fine Mrs. Jareau-Prentiss . Her preeclampsia turned to eclampsia, but she is stable, her kidneys were working a bit slower than usual but with medication that has been fixed. A had to perform an emergency c-section, and you have a beautiful baby girl. She's a bit underweight and her lungs aren't at full strength, but she's a fighter and I predict she will be fine. I'll take you to them now,"_

 _Emily stared down at her newborn daughters face, and she knew that no matter what they would be okay, she could be be a good mother, because she had a beautiful girl counting on her, and she was making it easy._

Emily and JJ were pulled from their thoughts as the announcement to put their seatbelts back on came through the plane.

Emily noticed the glassy look in her wife's eyes as she tried to keep her composure and reached over, grasping her wife's hand between hers, and gave JJ a smile that settled her worries temporarily.

"Rosie!" JJ exclaimed, as the mother's walked into the hospital room, Rose was sitting crossed legged on her bed, a pair of hospital pants and a hospital gown on, leaning over her sketch book.

Her hospital gown was off set on one shoulder and both mother's had to hold back a gasp as they noticed the prominent collarbone and shoulder blade on show. Pushing past the fact that both rushed to their daughter's side and gathered her into their arms.

"Moms I'm fine, seriously. You didn't need to leave the case."

JJ could help shooting her daughter a stern look. "You're fine yeah? Is that why you're in a hospital bed, because you passed out at school because you've been starving yourself? Yeah, that sounds like the opposite of fine to me. Rosie, please speak to us, what's going on in the beautiful mind of yours?"

Rose looks down, trying to work out what to do, when suddenly she can't stop the tears from pouring down her cheeks. "I.. I didn't mean to get sick like this, it wasn't even about being skinny, like everyone thinks. It just feels like everything a just happening and I can't do anything about it. I couldn't control anything. My grades were just getting worse and worse, and i know I shouldn't say this, because it sounds awful, but with Dylan and Kodi and Adelyn and Petunia and Funny, it just just of felt like i couldn't even control things in my own house. And they all had a lot more problems, so they needed you, and then it felt like i couldn't come to you, and i just kind of felt like maybe you regretted the fact that you had me, because at least the other kids have an excuse for being a bit troubled, but I won won that in a bad way, I love them all, and there my brothers and sister and I'm glad that came home, but a part of me can't help but feel like you're trying to replace me, which sounds awful. And then I meet Mika, and he was really great, but he started making all these have about my weight and how much I eat, and when I started losing weight he was so nice, and then he stopped, telling me that I was stop ugly, and when I tried to share his fries I grabbed my wrist and twisted it and started saying he wouldn't date a hippo. And suddenly there was something I coil do, I could control it, and it meant I got to keep Mika, and every time the number on the scale got a bit lower I get this feeling of pride. But then I don't know if I'm really control I it anymore. because I keep telling myself I'll get to a weight and then I'll stop and then I get to it, and I'm still get So it gets lower and lower, and the thought of eating and giving up terrifies me, and i don't think I can stop."

Rose spits everything out between sobs and by the end of ot both mothers had tears pouring down their face too.

"Rosie, my sweet little girl. Me and you're mama, we would never replace you okay? And we definitely don't wish you weren't here. When you're mama was pregnant with you, I was terrified. I didn't know I I could be a mom. But you know what changed when you were born, you were crying when I came into the room, and as soon as you were in my arms, you stopped and grabbed onto my finger and just, fell asleep. And I knew I would be fine, because not only did you make it easy for us to be parents, as soon as I saw your little face, a voice popped into my head, and all i could say to myself is _whatever happens, this little girl is the most important person to protect,_ and i knew the I would do anything for that. And that stop stands. We can fix this, we will get you the best help we can. And as for that Mika, he does not deserve you, you're perfect. And you're saying he just you? Because I will kill him."

Rose fell asleep in her mother's arms half an hour later, and Emily and JJ stepped out to find her doctors.

"Because of the severity of your daughters condition, my strongest recommendation would be to admit her into a specialized young persons psychiatric unit."

"And you think that that's her best chance at recovering?" JJ asked the psychiatrist treating her daughter.

"I do. I think that with her current mental state, if she was to go home, she would work out ways to continue skipping meals."

Roses pediatrician spoke up next "With her current physical health, I think of she loses any more weight, you wouldn't be visiting her in hospital, in the most gentle way possible, you will be planning her her funeral. Her lungs and heart were weaker than normal to begin with, and with the added pressure, they will start to fail soon, and Rose will suffer from a cardiac arrest."

Emily and JJ locked eyes and Emily nodded, before turning back to the doctors. "Okay. Do you have recommendations for hospitals?"

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed. Any review is appreciated.**


	9. A Storm Brings A Rainbow

**Hello! Welcome to another chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

"Mommy, mommy please! I'll do better, I promise. Don't make me go," As soon as the mother's had returned to the room after meeting with their daughters doctors they had told her that she was going to be entering a recovery facility in D.C. and Rose had lost any composure she was tightly holding onto, and was currently sitting on the hospital room floor in complete distress, tears streaming down her face and shaking, pleading with everything she had.

"I'll do anything. I'll eat every meal. I promise. Please"

JJ and Emily had tried their hardest to calm their daughter down, but every time they got close to her she pushed herself away. Until now, when JJ managed to slip behind her daughter, wrapping both her legs and arms around her so she was fully constricted, and pressing her jumper sleeve against the gushing cut on her arm from where she had ripped out her IV. Emily knelt in front of her daughter, cupping her face so she could look into her panicked eyes.

"Rose, baby girl. I need you to listen to me, really listen. This is not a punishment okay. You need help that me and mama aren't qualified to give. As much as it hurts me to say this, I don't know if I can help you right now. And we are not willing to risk it. We could lose you Rosie. And I don't know what I would do if i lost my ladybug. I think it would kill me. You need to get better Rosie, and this is the best place for you to do that, okay."

Rose finally stopped fighting against her mamas hold and sunk back into her, sobbing and splattering out _I'm sorry_ every couple of breaths.

"Don't be sorry, my sweetheart. You have nothing to be sorry for. You're sick, it would be like apologizing for a tummy bug. Just try to get better. I can't lose you," JJ whispers in her ear, rocking back and forward with Rose.

"Adelyn, Adelyn wait!"

Adelyn turned around seeing Kodi and Dylan running towards her. She was boiling, a stormy look on her face.

"Guys. If you're away to try and stop me, don't. That son of a bitch has what's coming to him."

Before the mothers took Rose to the treatment centre she was brought home to pack a bag and see her siblings. Rose, deciding they deserved the whole truth, sat down with them all and had explained what was happening. She told them the details, about how it started, leaving out about feeling replaced to avoid hurting her siblings more, and told them about Mikas _encouragements._ She then explained to them that she was entering a minimum four week recovery program at an inpatient ward and that she wouldn't be able to see them alot.

The kids had held it together until the parents left with Rose, Petunia retreating to her bedroom with her favorite book. Meanwhile downstairs Kodi, Dylan and Adelyn had found different rooms to control their rage.

Although Roses anorexia was not directly caused by him, the siblings couldn't help but fume over the fact that Mika had said such things to their lovable sister to change her so much. Add onto that the fact that he had physically hurt her, all three teens were pushed to their boiling points, Addy being the first to crack grabbed her keys, and stormed down the drive to the teenagers car. Which is how she found herself being stopped by the boys.

"Were not. We're coming with you. You don't mess with the people I love," Dylan says directly before storming past Adelyn and getting into the car, Kodi following him.

"Guys. You're not getting in trouble and Petunias in the house. Come on get out."

"Petunia may aswell be older than Dylan. She'll be fine. Adelyn, that dick hurt my big sister, and she nearly died. And I don't know what else I can do to help her, so I'm coming and making sure that he doesn't go near her again."

Adelyn struggled between her responsible side and her protective side, until she remembered Rose, sitting in front of her weak and drained crying as she told them she was sick, told her that Mika had grabbed her wrist just last week when she had reached for a measly piece of gum, telling her that she didn't need the extra TWELVE calories, and her protective side won instantly. Sending Petunia a text to let her know that they had to nip out and do something and if anything happens she is her phone on her as she climbs into the car.

Although Rose is familiar with the garage layout, the other teens are not, only ever seeing the outside of it while they picked Rose up a few times. They remember Rose mentioning a shack at the back where she hangs out with Mika and that's where they head, stumbling in it when they turn a corner Adelyn bangs in the door, although you think that the anger might of passed on the twenty minute ride over, it had not. In fact, it had gotten worse in Adelyn as she thought more and more about everything, remembering when she had picked Rose up from here a few week ago, a tearful Rose climbing into her passenger seat, not saying a word the whole ride home, that time she had a bruise on her forearm that apparently came from _knocking it on the kitchen counter when she was trying to get to the pretzels,_ which is now blatantly a lie she creates to cover both the Mika problem and the starving. Adelyn was running of pure anger now, prepared to rip the face of the boy.

The door opened revealing Mika, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Prentiss-Jareau's what can I do for you, why isn't my girlfriend texting me back?" Mika says with an annoyed tone.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. She can't text you, because she's been in the hospital all day, and she will be for the foreseeable future."

"She's in the hospital? What happened?"

"She starved herself, she could of died."

"Not very well. She's still fat, trust me,I've seen her naked,"

Within seconds Mika found himself on his back, Adelyn's angry face mere inches from his.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out."

"Do you really want your little brothers watch you get violent Addy, teach them bad manners?"

"If she doesn't, I will. You protect your family. And saying that, this is your chance, stay away from Rose, don't speak to her, don't tey and contact her, don't meet her. If you cared about my sister at all you're going to cut yourself off from her."

Mika burst into laughter, shaking his head at the siblings. "You're sister was so insecure she was the easiest score, I only kept her around because of that. I don't need a crazy girl hanging into me,"

Mika felt a sharp pain in his face as Adelyn's fist collided with his nose.

"Stay away from my family, you piece of dirt, breath in any of their directions and I'll kill you," She mutters darkly, pushing herself off Mika and grabbing onto Kodi and Dylan, dragging them back through the yard.

JJ walked down the hall towards the bathroom, seeing Adelyn sitting in her bed with her phone in one hand and resting her head in the other, and JJ could help but notice the single tear on her eldests face.

"Adelyn? Sweetheart what's up?" the blonde mother asked, shutting the bedroom door behind her and moved over to sit next to the girl.

"Nothing. With everything that's happened today, you don't need to worry about anything else."

"Don't be silly. You know that I'm always here to listen, no matter what else is going on, Roses problems doesn't mean that you're are any less valid," JJ tells her, combing her hair back.

"Kelsey. I don't know what's happening. I've never felt like this before, like when she laughs my stomach starts turning and she's got this wide smile that she gives me, and I can't think when I see it. But I don't know if I can be a girlfried Mama, I didn't know what love was until I met you and Mom, I was raised in a house where my parents slept in different rooms, and i just assumed it was normal until I came here and saw you and Mom together. And it gave me a new outlook on love but what if I'm just jaded."

"Adelyn,that feeling of you're stomach turning, it's love. My stomach still does it to this day with your mom. You're not jaded, there is so much love in you. I know it's scary, but you're not your birth parents. Any girl would be lucky to have you and that girl will not go a moment feeling un loved. I know because you're mine, and I've seen the love you have for your family, your parents never had that,"

"Yeah. I just, I don't want to hurt her. She's amazing and i don't want to do anything that could make her change."

"You won't change her, if she changes, it isnt't you. Trust me sweetie."

"Okay. I do, always. Thanks you mama," Adelyn says softly, leaning into her mother's side, who proceeds to throw an arm around Adelyn's shoulders and lean back on the head board.

"On that note, when do we get to meet this Kelsey, me and Mom need to make sure she's good enough for you,"

"Is anyone good enough to date your kids?" Adelyn says jokingly to which JJ shakes her head no, a serious expression in her face.

"I can ask if she wants to come around for dinner one night?"

"Tomorrow works," JJ said seriously, desperate to meet the girl her daughter has fallen so hard for.

"Seriously mama? I mean I'll see if she came come over. Don't go all FBI agent on her,"

"Good. Now tell me more about her, I feel like we haven't had a chance to actually speak recently,"

"She's really smart, and nerdy. She's loves science and reads a lot, and when she speaks about an experiment or medical study she's discovered a little sparkle comes into her eyes. It's the only time I've seen them sparkle that way…." Adelyn starts, telling her mama everything she knows about Kelsey, from the way her cheeks dimple when she laughs to moving around the states with her military family.

Petunia was sitting on the grassy hill outside her school during lunch break, lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't help but blame herself for Rose, if she hadn't been so much trouble her mom's would of had time to help Rose before she got so bad, maybe if she had told her moms about the times she's noticed something off with Rose. Petunia was convinced there was something she could've done to prevent it going this far, and a little voice in the back of her head kept whispering to her _moms will work out that you didn't help. They will realise they were so worried about you they couldn't worry about their real daughter. They'll send you back_. Even after the conversation with them Petunia couldn't stop the feeling that the rug was going to be pulled out from under her.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a body sat next to her, and glancing over she saw Kayla, a shy girl in her class, sitting next to her, looking down. Kayla looked up at her, causing Petunia to look down at the ground. A daisy chain makes it way into her sight,and looking up she sees Kayla's arm stretched out towards her.

"I've seen you reading a lot of books about flowers, I thought you might like it," Kayla says quietly, still looking at the ground.

"English daisies symbolise innocence, their Latin name is _Bellis Perennis,_ meaning everlasting beauty. Thank you," Petunias response is just as quiet, as she slips the daisy chain into her wrist.

"How do you know all that?"

"My parents were florists, my mom taught me most of what I know, and the rest I learnt from books after they died."

"I'm sorry about your parents. All the flower things us nice. What about tulips? That's my rabbit name,"

"It depends on the colour, they all carry different meanings. All tulips represent grace and love though, and their Latin name is _Tulipa_ ,"

"Tulips white,"

"Respect, innocence forgiveness and purity,"

"Cool. I like that. Is it okay if i sit with you and read?" Kayla asks quietly.

Petunia just nods in return and both girls turn their attention to the book in front of them, glancing at the other every so of her and when their eyes meet the girls share a small smile before turning their attention back to reading.

When the bell rings for the start of the next class the girls walk together, finding seats next to each other in their math class.

Ginny sat in her bed with her laptop in front of her, along with a thin brown file on her lap, open to show her birth certificate, soft worship music playing with a grand piano in the background Opening up the government's registry page, she opens up a coding window, and slips in through the websites back door, filling in the details of her birth certificate to try and find the original one. Although Ginny loves her mother's with all she has and sees them along with her siblings as her family, she can't help but shake the feeling that something is missing, a large chunk of herself lost. She yearns to discover where she had came from, what arms had held her before her mother's. Whether or not her tanned skin came from her father or mother, whose hair she had inherited. She knows why her biological parents had given her up, her mothers had sat down with her at the age of five when they believed she was capable of understanding and explained that she was adopted, her birth parents being at the young age of eighteen, and unable to give Ginny a decent life with their circumstances, had contacted an adoption agency, and she had found her way home to her mother's. Both Emily and JJ had told Ginny repeatedly that just because they didn't share the same blood or DNA it doesn't mean that the mother's love Ginny any less than they love Rose, and had told her that she was meant to be their daughter, but was given a different route for finding them.

Ginny was aware that her mother's still loved her, but even before her mother's had told her she had known, the fact that she didn't not share either of her mother's or sister's physical appearances, and although she knew her looks could have been passed down from an unknown father, felt as though it wasn't.

Which is how she finds herself sharing at a blacked out copy of her original birth certificate, the names hidden due to a closed adoption,and taking a deep breath she hits a few more keys, and the names of her biological parents appear on her screen.

 **Reviews help, any comments good or bad I would be happy to reduce them.**

 **Until next time K :)**


	10. Mama bears and Honey bees

Rose sat on the meek hospital bed in her new room for the time being, staring at the heart other wall, a I dental bed pressed against the heat one, but decorated with fluffy bedsheets and pictures decorating the wall. A schedule was clutched in her hands and she couldn't help the tears dropping onto it. How could she be stupid enough to get caught. She's officially lost all control, and the thought alone terrified her. How could she just let go of everything she's worked so hard to gain, she just had to lose a few more pounds. She was so close, and now it's gone. She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe she could work out a way to keep going. She managed to trick everyone for nearly a year, surely she could work out a way to do it in here. She couldn't put on more weight. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door to her room opened, and a small redhead walked in, making her way over to the bed at the opposite wall.

"Hey there new girl. I'm Sky, and I'm guessing I'm your roomie,"

"Rose,"

"Well hello Rose, why have you been put in here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business,"

"You're right it's not. But everyone knows why everyone is in here, they make you tell at group. Tomorrow everyone already here will tell you and you'll have to tell us. It's a joke. But it's how it goes. Something about letting go of our troubles or something. It's a load of nonsense."

"The doctors said I was anorexic,"

"You don't believe that?"

"Anorexics starve themselves to be skinny. I just wanted control,"

"Out of the 12 girls in here 7 are anorexia, eight now with you. Trust me, there's a lot of reasons to starve yourself and all them them lead to anorexia."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"Been here for 3 months so far this time,was only out for 3 weeks and the first time I was here for five months. You learn things."

"That's a long time, my mom's said that it was only a four week program,"

"It is to begin with, if they think you aren't well enough to leave that make it longer,"

"Why are you here?"

"I tried to kill myself, and then I got better, and i left, but I've also discovered that his because you get better in here, doesn't mean you're better out there, everything that lead you to where you are doesn't affect you in here. I only lasted 2 and a half weeks, before I snapped and tried again."

Rose sat in silence after that, her mind running over everything Sky said. She was here for five months the first time, but Rose just shook her head at herself, she hadn't tried to kill herself, and she would be out in four weeks. She had to be. But what Sky said rang in her ears. Was she actually sick?

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Adelyn, you've asked me seven times in the twenty minute drive over. I'm sure. I want to meet your family, I know how important they are to you, which makes them important to me,"

"My mom's are really protective. And they've never met a boyfriend of girlfriend before, because Rose refused to let them meet her asshole boyfriend, so they will be even worse than that were with the general friends."

"Girlfriend? Is that you're way of asking me to date you?"

"I mean, yeah?"

"Im joking, you didn't even need to ask. Im sure it will be fine. And also I was raised on a military base. I don't think there going to scare me away," Kelsey says sending a bright smile to Adelyn, as the Prentiss-Jareau pulled into her driveway. One look at the smile and sparkling eyes and Adelyn felt all her worries fade away.

"Let's do this,"

As they get to the front of the car Adelyn reach out a hand and caught Kelseys, her fingers intertwining with her girlfriends as she pulled her up the porch and through the front door.

"Mama, Mom? We're back!"

Adelyn seem her mothers come around the corner from the family room, and Kelsey takes a step towards them, reaching out a hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mams. Adelyn has told me many great things. These are for you," Kelsey says stretching out a bouquet of flowers towards them.

"Its nice to meet you too. Addy has also told us great thing. The flowers weren't necessary, but thank you. Also no need to call us mam. Jennifer and Emily work just fine," JJ tells Kelsey taking the flowers from her

"My father has taught me that If someone is kind enough to allow you to be a guest in their house you aren't to show up empty handed. The mam is habit i'm afraid, anyone that isn't the same age or younger than me on the base is addressed as Mam, ill try to correct myself, " Kelsey stays standing straight, her arms crossed slightly in front of her by the wrists.

"Tea will be ready in half an hour, please come and sit with us in the family room," Emily says, stretching her arm towards the doorway next to her, letting Adelyn pull Kelsey through before the mother's, the pair finding themselves a seat on one of the sofas, while the pair of mothers sit on the one across from the teens.

"So Kelsey, Adelyn tells us you've grown up on military bases?"

"Yes ma-Emily. I was born on one and have lived on seven bases all in different states now, including the one my family are currently assigned to."

"And you want to join the Army when you're older as well?" JJ then asks.

"Yes. In the medical corps as a surgeon, I hope to save as many people as I can."

"Why in the army? Why not become a surgeon here in the states?"

"My father served, and his father served,and his father severed, and so it continues down the family line. I have been expected to join the Army since the day my mother discovered she was pregnant with me, the same for my brothers. It's something I accepted when I was younger, and now, I feel pride knowing that I'm going to make my country a safer place for the people who live in it."

The conversation is interrupted when the door of the family room is pushed open and Kodis head appears around it.

"Mom's when will tell be ready?"

"Twenty minutes, can you let Petunia and Dylan know aswell please so they can wash up? And don't be rude, we have a guest,"

"Hey. You must be Kelsey, I'm Kodi," The young brunette says reaching out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kodi, Adelyn's told me great things." Kelsey tells him, reaching out a hand and shake his own.

"Of course, I'm awesome. And also if you ever hurt Addy I'll put you in the ground,"

"KODI! He won't put you in the ground Kelsey, he's not that stupid."

"It's okay. I have no intention of hurting Adelyn. She's far to special for me to even consider it."

Kodi just nods at Kelsey before turning around, and the four girls hear him running up the stairs calling out his brother and sisters name.

Half an hour later the family, plus Kelsey are sitting at the dining room table, JJ and Emily taking up the two heads while Kelsey and Adelyn sit together at one side and Petunia, Dylan and Kodi at the other, Roses empty chair standing out for all the Prentiss-Jareau's.

"What does your mother do Kelsey?"

"She's a stay at home mom, she used to be a teacher, but when you move around as much as we do, it became hard for her to transfer schools every couple of years, so she gave it up, I think it made it easier when we were younger though, with my father away on deployment she had three young scared kids, and she was pretty good at finding distractions for us,"

"It must still be quite scary when you're dad deploys?"

"Of course, there will always be a degree of fear not knowing if he's coming home or not. But I know that he does his best to stay safe while he's overseas and his command has his back. Now that I'm 9ldet I understand the risks a lot more,but I also understand why he does it, and i can't fault him, it's a honorable thing, fighting for your country,"

"I get that. I still worry when mom's go out of time on a case, because they're chasing serial killers, and they have both been hurt a few times in the field. But again, their making the country a safer place," Dylan adds on as he puts a bit of chicken pie in his mouth.

"You kids know me and you're Mama would never take unnecessary risks in the field right? Not now we have six children, and the whole team work to keep us safe aswell," Emily says, looking around her four children at the table.

All the Prentiss-Jareau children nod at their mother's question, and Dylan swiftly changes the topic.

"So Kelsey how are you enjoying Buckler? Is it all you hoped it would be?"

"It's actually really good, the classes are testing but not too difficult and the science labs are amazing, they have so much equipment there, I've never had that before."

The conversation continues pleasantly during dinner, and while Adelyn and Petunia stay back in the kitchen to wash the dishes fr9n the night, Kelsey joins the mother's in the living room.

"What exactly are your intentions with Adelyn?"

"Honestly, Adelyn's the first person that I've ever truly liked, I didn't get a lot of experience meeting people my own age growing up, and when I met Adelyn I felt something I've never felt before. I have no intention of doing anything to hurt Adelyn, because she is the most amazing girl I've ever met, she's smart and strong and beautiful and she makes me laugh, and when I lie in bed at night I think of her and I can't help but get this warm feeling in my chest and a stupid grin on my face. If I ever done anything to hurt your daughter I don't think Kodi would need to put me in the ground because I would do it to myself."

"Adelyn's been through alot in her life, and she still has her moments where it can affect her, I don't want you to decide in a few months you can't handle her past and hurt her, if you don't think you can handle it, please don't let her get attached to you,"

"Im aware of what Adelyn's been through, well a brief outline of it, I'm sure I only know the surface, and i would never let her past change how I feel about her, it's part of what made her who she is, and I don't expect her not to be affected by it, things like that will always affect people. I'm willing to stand by her side on her good day and her bad ones. I would do it gladly. You're daughter is amazing, and i wish no hurt onto her that I can prevent."

'Good. Now that's out of the way, how are you grades?"

"I've had a 4.0 GPA since I was 9 mam."

"Ever broken the law?"

"Never, I haven't even had a parking ticket."

"Are your parents supportive of you being in a relationship with another girl?"

"I've not told them, my father is very set in his ways, I don't know if he would approve,"

"And if he doesn't?"

"My father's opinion is very valuable to me, but I wouldn't let it affect the way I feel about Adelyn. Any problems he has will be with me and me alone, not your daughter,"

"If you're father gives you any trouble over who you love know that our door is always open. We're pretty good at helping with issues. " JJ tells her softly.

" Thank you mam," Kelsey whispers looking down at her lap, the thought of her father not accepting her has recently been weighing on her heavily.

"One more thing," Emily adds on looking straight at the young brunette. "Adelyn is in a family of FBI agents. If you hurt her, we can make you're life a living hell in every way possible,"

"I have no intention at all of hurting her, and if I do then I would deserve anything you did to me, you're daughter deserves the best. And I hope I can be that for her,"

Adelyn pushes in through the living room door, coming to sit beside her newly established girlfriend. "They aren't making you uncomfortable are you,"

"Not at all, you're mothers are lovely," Kelsey tells her shooting a beaming smile at the young blonde haired beauty to her side.

"That they are. Will we put a film on?"

Adelyn and Kelsey spent the next two hours tucked into each other, Adelyn's head resting on Kelseys shoulder while Kelseys arm is draped across Adelyn's shoulders, the two girls fitting together with ease, and Adelyn's mothers couldn't help but notice how comfortable the girls are together, even with them only having met three weeks before.

While the two couples were downstairs watching a movie, Dylan and Kodi and Petunia were in the games room. Petunia was content sitting in the bay window, her legs tucked under her, while she read the novel on her lap, listening to the chatter between her brothers, every so often the phone beside her lights up, a text from Kayla. They had exchanged numbers yesterday after their classes, and so far the conversations have been simple. Kayla a showing interest in Petunias knowledge of flowers, finding new ones to ask her about, while Petunia asks Kayla about her extensive knowledge of animals.

It was simple, but Petunia felt like it came easily to her, and on their lunch today both had found their way to the little patch of grass under the tree in the school yard, happy to sit in silence reading their books.

In the middle of the room Kodi and Dylan were at the pool table, Kodi beating Dylan easily.

"It's really just physics. If you hit it at the right angle with the right force for where you're going and physics does the rest." Kodi tells Dylan as he misses the shot again.

"That's cheating. You can't use your science, I don't know anything about physics. And you spend too much time with uncle Spencer," Dylan argues with his brother, trying to prove he's not bad at the game, and that Kodi just had an unfair advantage.

"It's not cheating, the whole game is based of of science. You're meant to use it."

The brothers continued to argue over it and although Kodi won the game Dylan insists it was a draw due to his disadvantage.

Lather that night the mother's had made their lap around the kids, wishing them a good night and making sure they were okay, before double checking the windows and doors were locked and alarms set for the night, a routine they take seriously after everything they have seen, and putting every safety measure in place for themselves and their children.

After they had finished that and gotten ready for bed, JJ found herself wrapped in her wife's arms again, the comforter pulled over their body's.

They heard the usual background noise of the teens as they walked around getting reading for bed and the school day ahead of them. The noise comforted them, a quite house now a strange occurrence when they raised 6 children in it.

"So what do we think of Kelsey?" Emily says softly, rubbing small circles of the bare skin showing where JJs top had risen.

"I think, that she really cares about Adelyn,and she really likes her. You could tell in the way she spoke about her and how she acted with her. And Adelyn seemed so happy and relaxed in her company. I think she might just be good enough for her. She deserves the world and I think Kelsey will try and give it to her."

"My thoughts exactly. I do have a few concerns though," Emily says softly.

JJ turned in her wife's arms and raised a hand up to cup her cheek, stroking her thumb down it and looking into her loves deep brown eyes. Jennifer swore that every time she looked into Emily's eyes and saw the barriers down the way they only fall for her, she falls deep in love with her.

"What's wrong my darling?"

"If this works out, in a few years Kelsey will be joining the army, is that something we really want for our girl? Waiting around for confirmation that her loved one hasn't died?

And what if her father is totally against Adelyn, she's the daughter of a soldier, they are taught to do whatever their parents demand of them. What if she breaks her heart? Because I think Addy is already falling in love,"

"I think Adelyn needs to decides if she wants that. We have always told the kids that we will support their romantic decisions no matter what, that includes Addy falling in love with an army surgeon. I think we should speak to her about it, and ask idle she's spoken to Kelsey about it to try and find out more of what it's like, but other than that, it's in her hands. And we can't stop what Kelseys father will do when he finds out. He might even take it well. If he doesn't we will be their for whatever the fallout may bring. And I think we will have to extend that courtesy to Kelsey, if her father doesn't accept her, then we will help how we can. But we can't stop the girls from seeing each other because of one of their parents. You're mother wasn't okay with us remember?"

"You're right. On everything. Jennifer Jareau how do you always know how to calm my fears?"

"Love, Love can do anything," JJ smiles at her, before leaning in to place a soft kiss on the others smooth lips.

"Now the sooner we go to sleep the sooner tomorrow can come, and we get to see Rosie tomorrow,"

"True, it's weird her not being down the hall blasting her music," Emily says with a small laugh and throws her head back slightly, but when she looks back down JJs eyes are shining with unshed tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"We almost lost her Emily. We almost lost her. And she though she wasn't good enough for us. I feel like a piece of my heart is being ripped out my chest. And I can't shake it off. This family is everything. The eight of us, it's everything I ever want in my life. And it was almost gone. And she's still really weak, her heart might not be able to take it, even with the medication. What if we do lose her," As JJ speaks she loses her battle with the tears and they begin to run towards the pillow.

"Jennifer, Rose is going to be okay. She's a fighter, she definitely got your strength. And she knows that she's good enough for us. Deep down she knows. But she has some form of mental illness going on, you saw her JJ, she broke. All the time stuff in her head is getting her confused and she doesn't know how to stop it. So she took control of what she could. But the doctors in there are trained for this, they will help Rose. And we will be their for her every step of the way. Please my love, believe that. She will be okay. I know that it was terrifying, I think my heart stopped for a moment when Garcia called, and then again on the flight home, and again when we saw her. I wanted to hold her so close that nothing bad could happen again and shake her at the same time for not coming to us when the problems started my but we know now,and we can fix this. We will fix it," Emily whispers, as she pulls JJ further into her arms unilateral her head is tucked into her neck and she's placing fluttering kisses onto her wife's blonde hair line, whispering words of love until the small blonde feel asleep in the comfort of Emily's arms.

 **Again any comment would be gladly accepted**

 **Until next time K xx**


	11. Your my favourite love story (Jemily)

**Hey everyone! I went on a Jemily binge and now offer you a story of Emily and JJ's love story. Hope you enjoy!**

The team had been in San Francisco for eight days. Eight horribly long days, with little evidence and fewer leads. An unsub had been killing tall woman, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. They were all pale of complexion, and JJ couldn't help but see the raven haired beauty that had stolen her heart in every picture. She glazed away from the board and towards Emily, who was leaning over Morgan's shoulder, A look of determination on her face. JJ felt the heat in her face when she realises she had been staring too long and looks back at the file in front of her. Emily isn't hers to admire. With a heavy heart JJ refocused her attention on the task at hand. Finding the killer that had been hunting women, hunting woman that could be Emily's sisters.

That night the case broke. A woman had been getting ready for bed when she noticed a shadow under her door, moving. She remembered the news and was aware she fit the victimology so she dove into the end suite bathroom,the lock clicking securely as she heard her bedroom door open, the squeaky door giving away someone entering. Luckily she had grabbed her phone on the way in and had managed to call 911, and the BAU were on the way, along with local PD.

The situation started to head in the worst direction, as the profilers arrived on scene and burrs down the door, the unsub managed to burst down the bathroom door, holding Mandy Cannings tightly to his body as a shield, with his gun pointed at the door, ready for the emergency services.

Rossi, Hotch and Morgan all tried to talk him down, using different tactics, but none appeared to be working. Emily however, had been working out another plan in her mind and took a step towards the unsub, having to pass by Reid who she had ended up half hidden behind, and holstered her gun holding her hands in the air afterwards.

She recalled all the information Garcia had told the agents on the way over, having managed to work out the unsub through the numbers pinging from the cell towers. Daniel Roberts, 35, Electrician. His wife of eight years, Deborah left him six months ago and four weeks ago, the divorce papers came through her door. The first body was found five days later, and two more were found, one every Wednesday.

"Daniel, you don't need to hurt her, it's not Deborah, you won't get anything from hurting her,"

JJ saw it at the same time as the rest of team, milliseconds after Emily. He had changed his mind about Mandy, he wanted Emily. Everyone knew that he would. Garcia said Prentiss could of been Deborah's twin. Its why she took the move, hoping he would become distracted enough to loosen his grip on Mandy for one of the team to get a clean shot. It was her only chance.

JJ felt her heart jump into her throat as the gun moved towards Emily, seeing the furry fill his eyes as he gets to see her. His finger starts to stretch towards the trigger and here's a trigger go off, her chest tightening, until she watches Daniel drop, his gun fallen to the side of him, quickly to be snatched up by Rossi. Morgan had gotten a clean shot, and he had taken it.

Emily and JJ got back to their shared hotel room, and Emily throw herself on one of the beds, JJ brooding on the other bed.

"You haven't spoken to me since the takedown. Everything okay?"

"That was a stupid Prentiss, and you know it. He could've killed you."

"It was a calculated decision Jareau. Anyone would've taken it," Emily defended herself.

"You could of died. Don't you get that?"

"I knew the risk JJ but it was Mandy's best chance. Why are you so against it?"

"Because I love you Emily, and you nearly died."

"You love me? Like as a friend?"

"No Emily. Like I can't breath properly when i'm around you, and when you brush against me my nerves are on fire. I _love_ you Emily." JJ says, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Emily sat up, staring at JJ in shock.

"Are you going to say anything?" JJ asks, the tears making their way down her cheek.

"I love you too," Emily tells her as she moved to the other bed, stroking the tears from the blondes face. " I love you too,"

Emily found JJ in the kitchenette at the office, fixing her afternoon caffeine kick. They had gotten back from the san francisco case four days, and they had yet to speak about what had developed at the end of it. Emily leant her forearms on the bunker beside her, nudging JJ with her shoulder and sending her a soft smile.

"So, I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with me, tonight?"

"Tonight? Yeah, i would like that very much," JJ says softly, staring into her cup with a bright smile.

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds fantastic, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, wear something warm." Emily says, grinning. "Now paperwork isn't waiting for anyone, I better go if i want to be out of here in time,"

It was half past five and JJ was still unsure of what to wear, she had even considered calling Emily and canceling, but that thought left her mind quickly. She had been in love with the woman since she lay eyes on her 2 years ago, and JJ was not going to throw away the chance to go on a date with this marvelous woman, so she grabbed her most form fitting jeans and warmest sweatshirt, pulling on sneakers and grabbing her bag and coat as the doorbell rings. She takes a deep breath as she pulls the door open, the sight in front of her taking her breath away. Even dressed down Emily looked beautiful, her dark jeans hugging her legs and the deep red sweater showing off her pale skin.

"Hey," Emily whispers breathlessly, smiling at JJ. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

"Nope," Emily says, opening the passenger door of her SUV for the blonde to get in, before going around to the driver side and climbing in herself.

"Thats so mean. Just give me a clue, pretty please?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Emily asks with a small grin as she turns and takes the road heading out of DC.

"If you're planning on killing me and dumping my body somewhere i'm sure there was an easier way to do it," JJ says with a small laugh as she leans back in the seat, looking over at Emily and losing herself in her beauty, now she has an opportunity to do so.

"Never. I think I'd miss out two much," Emily says laughing, and she feels JJ's eyes on her, "You're staring,"

"You have no idea how many times i caught myself staring at you, from my office, in the conference room, on the jet. It feels good knowing i don't have to hide it right now, you're beautiful you know,"

"Trust me i get it, I've caught myself watching you aswell, all the time. And if i'm beautiful, you are some kind of god,"

A silence settled over the two for the ride, the two woman looking over at each other every so often and when they catch eyes send small smiles across the car.

From the nerves the two woman felt in their stomachs, they had flashbacks from their teenage years, and JJ couldn't help but feel she was going on her first date all over again.

After half an hour of driving Emily pulled into a small empty carpark in a grove of trees and shut of the engine.

"This is a really ominous place for a date Emily,"

"Wait, were not completely there yet. Come on," Emily climbs out the car, JJ joining her around the back as she pulls a bag from the boot and locks the car doors, pushing the bags over her shoulder as she reaches down and grabs JJ's hand, weaving their fingers together, and pulls her through the trees on a small path, until they come out to an opening, a small grass patch at the side of a lake, the early evening sky setting a light orange glow on the day.

Emily pulled out a checked blanket and lays it on the ground at the edge of the lake, before pulling out three containers from the bag and putting them on the blanket as well.

"I was going to book a restaurant, but with the weather being so nice i thought that it might be nice to come out here instead? Just us,"

"Emily, it's beautiful here, and i don't need fancy restaurants, as long as it's in your company i don't care where we are," JJ tells her settling down on the blanket and pulling Emily alongside her.

The two spoke about everything and anything over the simple sandwiches Emily had brought along, the conversation started simple, but slowly developed itself deeper, the two speaking about their childhood, and the two found themselves sitting their for hours lost in conversation until the stars were above them, and Emily glanced down at JJ who had found her back pressed into Emily's front, JJ Glanced up at the same time and they caught eyes.

"Ive wanted to kiss you for two years, you know," Emily whispers as she looks down at the blonde.

JJ turns so she is facing Emily, sitting in front of her, with her legs swung over the brunettes. "So kiss me,"

Emily didn't need anymore encouragement and leant forward, catching the blonde's lips in a gentle kiss, which slowly deepened, hands tangled in hair and each woman tries to bring the other closer.

It had been 2 months since their first date, when JJ woke up in a room that wasn't her own, with slight confusing she sat up and looked around, realising she was in Emily's room, the other side of the bed cold, indicating Emily hasn't been in it for a while.

Grabbing the first thing of the floor she pulls it around her, and heads down the stairs to the bottom floor of Emily's two story apartment, hearing soft music playing from the kitchen she heads there, stopping in the archway as she watches Emily at the hobs cooking something, unaware she has an audience Emily is singing along to the music and dancing as she works, and JJ can't stop the smile the lights up her face.

"Good morning,"

Emily jumps slightly before turning around, grinning at JJ.

"Good morning. You look a lot better in my nightshirt than I do,"

"Nonsense, you look amazing in everything." JJ tells Emily as she walks up to her and kisses her girlfriend.

"Hotch, have you got a minute?" Emily asks as she knocks on the open door of his office, JJ behind her.

"Of course, come in."

Emily and JJ shit the door behind them and settled themselves into the seats across from him, the nerves making both of them feel uneasy, knowing that this conversation could be the end of their careers.

"Sir, we have broken a rule. And we feel like we need to tell you now before it continues," JJ tells him as she looks down at her lap.

"We've been dating first the last four months. If you need to transfer one of us out because of this, I accept that, and ask that you transfer me," Emily continues on from JJ, gaining a sharp look from JJ, the transfer not being discussed between the two.

"Four months?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Have you let it interfere with any cases?"

"No sir, never,"

"Have you had sex while we were on a case?"

"Definitely not sir,"

"Good. I'll try and back you up with the board. As long as you continue to separate personal business from work we shouldn't have a problem. However, If anything should arise that makes it difficult for the two of you to work together, I cannot let it affect the job, and we will have to take another look at the situation we are in,"

"Just to be clear, neither of us are leaving?"

"No, you're both important members of this team, and i trust that you can both continue to be professional when you're on the Job,"

"Thank you Hotch,"

"One last thing. I am happy for you both, and i hope this works out for you. The fraternization rule was mostly made for Rossi so he would stop making his rounds through all the females in the FBI. The two of you, I see it lasting. I hope you make each other happy," Hotch tells the females, a rare smile gracing his face.

"Thank you sir, we hope so too,"

Emily was at the bar with Morgan, sitting at a booth in the corner, as she turned the pint in front of her around in her hands.

"So princess, what's this all about?"

"Rip the band-aid off right?" Emily laughs and as she glances up Morgan catches a slight loom of uncertainty and worry in her eyes before she looks away again.

"Me and JJ are dating,"

"You, and JJ?"

Emily just nods, keeping her eyes on her pint.

"Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've ever been. I think that I'm head over heels in love with her Morgan. She could ask me for the moon and I would find away to get her it," Emily tells him, looking into his eyes,and he sees them light up as she speaks. "She's makes me a better person, and accepts me as I am, along with my flaws. She makes it easy for me to be myself around her."

"Emily. I can tell by the way you're speaking that you love her, and you're happy. That's all I want for you. But I'm not sure who I'm meant to have the talk to because I love you both."

"Hey Pen, want to join me for lunch? We can go to that little dinner down the street?" JJ said leaning against the doorway of Garcia's lair.

"Sure thing sugar drop, give me five minutes?" Garcia asks her.

"Sure thing, meet you at the elevators."

"Okay my furry friend,"

The two blonde walked down the seat silently, taking in the Virginian Weather, and when they get to dinner a block over settle into one of the booths. The conversation starts with small, Garcia mentioning a film that she watched the night before and continues from there, until Garcia notices JJ behind to shift nervously in her seat.

"So my fair haired beauty, what's on your mind,"

"I'm in love with Emily,"

"I knew that,"

"Emilys in love with me,"

"OH MY GOODNESS" Gracious exclaimed, causing the other customers in the dinner to look over their table quickly. "What happened, how?"

"After the san francisco case. I lost my shit at her and told her i loved her and she was an idiot. And she told me she loves me too. We went on a date a few days after we got back, and have been going out since,"

"JJ! Why did you wait so long to tell me?! I'm so happy, You have been pining over Emily forever."

The rest of lunch was spent with Garcia asking for every detail.

Emily got a shock as she felt arms wrap around her from behind, Garcia's face poping around to look at her.

"I'm really happy for you,"

"Thanks Garcia," Emily says softly. "I'm really happy for me too,"

"What is going on here," Rossi asks as he comes back from the deli and coffee run with Reid.

"My guess. JJ told Garcia that we are dating, and Garcia approves,"

"Mother! I am in my 30's. Who I love is none of your business anymore. I'm in love with Jennifer," Emily shouts down the phone, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Emily, you will not drag my name through the mud, for some girl." THe ambassadors cool voice comes from the other side of the phone.

"Mother, you can not decide who i love. Jennifer is amazing. She really loves me, and she makes me feel like I'm beautiful mom. Even when I wake up. She really loves me, I've never been happier. Please. Just meet her."

"I won't. If you wish to do this then it's without my blessing." With that the line cut off.

JJ came back from her run and was surprised by the quite across the condo, which was quickly replaced by worries when she couldn't see Emily in the kitchen or the living room. Throwing her jumper and earphones over the chair she runs up the stairs and heads towards the bedroom, pushing open the door, she sees Emily leaning against the wall, sobbing into her knees.

"Emily! Baby, what's wrong?" JJ asks as she drops onto the floor next to her, pulling the brunette into her arms.

"I called my mother. She doesn't accept us. She doesn't accept me."

"Emily. My sweet baby. I'm so sorry, I don't know what I can do, what can I do?"

"Hold me,"

"Always,"

"We're nearly there. About fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Emily says, looking down at her hands as she picks her nails.

JJ catches her, and reaches a hand across the middle consul, weaving her hand into Emily.

"Stop worrying. They will love you. I know it,"

Emily just nodded in JJ's direction and tightened the hold on her hand. Although she doesn't enjoy the fact that Emily is nervous, she does love the fact that Emily feels comfortable enough to lower her walls around her. JJ is the only one who gets to see every side of Emily.

As they pull into the driveway of a simple two story house in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, an older woman with fading pale hair pulls open the door and comes out into the porch. JJ squeezed Emily's thigh in comfort before climbing out the car, and grabbing their bags from the boot. She meets Emily at the front of the car and grabs her hand, pulling her up to the porch.

"Mom! Hey. Ive missed you,"

"Jennifer, my sweet girl, I've missed you too," Sandy says as she pulled her daughter into a hug, before turning to the brunette by her daughter's side. "And you must be Emily, I've heard so much about you my dear," she said as she also pulled a surprised Emily into her arms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Jareau," Emily says as she returns the hug.

"Please, call me Sandy dear. Come in, no need for us all to stand out here in the cold. I made a apple and ginger cake this morning. Let's go get some, who would like a cup of coffee."

"Please mom,"

The three women found themselves sitting around the small dining room table with cups of coffee and slices of cake.

"So Emily, tell me a little bit about yourself. Where did you grow up? You're family?"

"I grew up everywhere Mam, my mother is an ambassador, and was posted in many countries, the main ones were Italy, a few different countries in the middle east and Russia, but we stayed in quite a few others countries such as Japan and obviously the states. My father couldn't cope with all the politics and left when I was five. That's all the family I have left."

"That sounds like quite an exciting upbringing my dear. Jenny just stayed in little old Harrisburg as she was raised."

"Im sure she enjoyed the routine of it Sandy, moving around sounds nice and fun but I spent most of my days in strange places alone, Jennifer got the normal childhood that I always wished for,"

"Very insightful. You definitely have a brain up there, which is excellent because Jenny needs someone that can keep her big mind interested."

The woman spent a long weekend together, sharing stories over coffee and quiz shows, and on the day they were leaving JJ went out to put the bags in the car and Sandy called Emily over to her.

"Thank you. I know from the look 8n you're eyes that you love my daughter. And I know my daughter. Everything you came into a room this weekend she light up, and she has never looked so comfortable with another person before. Thank you for loving her,"

"She's very easy to love Sandy. And as happy as I make Jennifer, she does the same too me,"

"I know. I can see it. Which is why you're have my blessing. You make each other happy, and that's all I wanted for Jenny. When you speak about you're family, you can count me in it."

"Thank you Sandy, you have no idea how much that means to me,"

Emily at the gate, with her arms wrapped around JJ's waist, as they look at their home. Nine months of dating and they decided that they were ready to take the step. Although some might say they were moving two fast, with not only moving in together, but buying a house together, a big house at that, after only nine months but the couple knew that it was the right move for them, both having found their soul mate.

"The movers will be here with the furniture in fifteen minutes, we better go make sure everything is ready for moving in the big stuff."

The pair move together through the the front door and do a quick run through of all the rooms, leaving out 4 bedrooms as their in no furniture to go into them at the moment.

As the movers arrived Emily took care of directing them for the bedroom furniture and JJ the living room, having already discussed where things should go.

After seven hours the woman had managed to get all the furniture set up and boxes unpacked, and found themselves tucked into each other with Chinese take away while they watched a movie, happy with the quiet between them.

JJ learnt a long time ago that when it comes to surprises that Emily doesn't tell her any details, keeping it all under lock and key, and while they were climbing into the car JJ could notice the nerves in her lover's body, from the way she clenched the wheel a bit tighter and occasionally pulled her lip between her teeth.

As they were driving JJ began to recognise the route as the one she first watched out the window and cracked a smile.

"If you're planning on killing me and dumping my body somewhere i'm sure there was an easier way to do it," JJ says joking, the same line she used while they were driving towards the destination on their first date.

"Never. I think I'd miss you too much," Emily replies the same way she did a year ago.

As they climb out the car at the tree grove Emily grabbed JJ'S hand again and pulled her down the path again, and when they got through the trees to the opening, JJ was shocked to see the blanket from the first date already set up, with a few candles lit around it and food containers already placed on the blanket.

"How did you manage this?"

"We drove past Morgan and Garcia on the way in," Emily told her and she sat down on the blanket pulling the blonde with her and opens a box of sandwiches, passing them to her blonde counterpart.

"And why were Morgan and Garcia here?"

"Because I couldn't lit candles come back, pick you up and come back with them still lit."

The two spent it much like the first date they went in, mindless chatter and relaxing in each other's arms. When the sun began to set over the lake JJ stood up and walked closer to the edge and soaked in the beauty of the moment, and when she turned around couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

Emily was down on one knee before her, a small box with an engagement ring stretched out.

"Jennifer Alice Jareau, you have made me the happiest woman this last year, and i hope that you will continue to do it for the rest of our lives. I love you Jennifer, I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. When i'm with you I feel like I don't need to worry about anything, when i'm around you, I don't need to worry about being too much. I can go on my nerdy rampaged talks and you always listen, even when it doesn't interest you. You listen because you love me. You make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. And you make me feel beautiful, even when I just wake up, or I'm sick and tired. You make me a better person, and i can't imagine my life without you. Jennifer will you please do me the honor of being my wife and build a life with me. Will you Marry me?"

Halfway through the speech JJ felt the tears begin to fall down her cheeks as a large smile fills her face.

"Yes. Of course I will marry you Emily. I love you. Oh my, yes!" JJ all but shouted as she threw herself at Emily, taking both of them down to the ground as she locked her lips with her new fiancé.

"Jayje! You look beautiful! I think I'm going to cry!" Garcia says as she enters the bedroom.

"Garcia please do not cry. Because if you cry I'll cry and then I'll ruin all this make up and i can't ruin my make up yet. My wedding hasn't even started." JJ laughs as she turns to her best friend. "Have you spoken to Emily?"

"No, I haven't spoken to your raven haired beauty. I have however spoke to my chocolate thunder, and he says that Emily looks amazing, and that she's unusually nervous. She made Derek phone to make sure you were going to come,"

"She's did not!" JJ laughs. "She's not living that one down any time soon. Is everything ready? The caterers and the people setting up have turned up? Nothing's missing? We're good?"

"Jayje. Everything is fine. It's all set up, the car is on the way. Emily and Morgan are already picked up and on the way now. Please stop worrying. You look amazing, you're away to marry the love of your life, today is not a day to worry."

"I know. Okay. Pen she you ready?"

"I am. Also, this bracelet is new and blue. And this brooch is old and borrowed. So we're all set, you have everything." Garcia tells her as she passes to small boxes towards JJ.

The couple thought that it was only fitting that they got married at the small patch next to the lake, where their first date occurred, and where Emily proposed seven months ago. They had managed to book it for a spring day, and thankfully the weather was on their side as the sun was high in the sky.

As JJ climbed out the car she met her mother, who had driven in from Pennsylvania that morning with her brother and his family.

"Baby girl, you look wonderful. Emily is one lucky woman," Sandy says as she pulls her daughter in for a light hug and a soft kiss on the cheek, trying to avoid messing the dress or her daughter's make up.

Emily was already standing under the archway, beside Derek **,** who was her best man, and Rossi, who had gotten a certificate to marry the two.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw JJ appear in the clearing, walking between her mom and Penelope. She couldn't help the tears of love that graced her eyes.

As JJ reached Emily, she took one look at her and laughed. "Don't you dare cry. I've been holding it back all day and this makeup was a pain in the butt to get right."

Emily joined in with JJ's laughter as they grasped hands and turned towards Rossi.

Vows were said, tears were shed and cheers were given as they kissed and officially became wives.

"The abortion you got at fifteen has caused considerable scarring in you womb, and I'm afraid you cannot get pregnant Emily," Dr. Lacson, fertility specialist tells the pair, "Jennifer however, all you're test came back great and I believe you would not have a problem getting pregnant and carrying a child to term."

Emily and JJ locked eyes and in a way that only people in true love can, spoke through them.

"Okay. Well let's try and get me pregnant then. What's the next step?" JJ asks the doctor as she grasps Emily's hand.

They left with a book of donors and high hopes of a baby.

This was the third attempt at IVF treatment. The first two didn't take, which they knew their was a risk off and had accepted. This time was different though, not only did it take, JJ was seven weeks pregnant when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach on her way through the bullpen, and stopped suddenly, doubling over next to Morgan's desk when she began to feel blood trickle down her thighs, panic set in and she looked up to try and catch her wife's eyes only to remember she was away on a prison visit with Rossi.

"JJ? You're bleeding, badly. Should I call an ambulance?"

"I think I'm having a miscarriage,"

Morgan took no hesitation from their and grabbed his phone, shouting demands down the phone at the operator to get an ambulance for his friend here now.

No matter how quickly Morgan managed to get the ambulance to the FBI headquarters, hope was lost, and two women left the hospital devastated at the loss of a child that hadn't gotten to be.

Five weeks later the pair began to look into adoption and sent out all the paperwork needed, before they decided to try one more time. And it took.

JJ got sick, suddenly and quickly. The further the pregnancy got the weaker and sicker Jennifer got. Emily had taken to staying awake at nights with one hand resting over her wife's bump and her eyes trained on her face, tracing the bags standing out on the extra pale skin of her wife. As much as Emily denied it, she was worried, for the health of her wife and their baby. But Jennifer was a fighter, she knew that. And all she could do was hold onto hope that they would get through this. And they did. JJ recovered back to her full health three weeks after Rose was born, and a week later Roses heart and lungs were strong enough for her to come home, provided she was given an inhaler to help keep her lungs clear and medication to strengthen her heart.

JJ was sitting in the family room with the BAU, waiting for Emily to come home with Rose so the team could meet her. Due to her heart problems she had to say in the NICU and only parent were allowed to visit to prevent as much bacteria getting in as possible. Leading the team not being able to meet the newest member of the family.

As Emily came through the door, a small car seat in her hands all the attention went to her. As she smiled and greeted them, she placed the car seat in the floor and undone it, and takes out a small bundle dressed in a white flowery baby grow.

"Guys, Meet Rose." She says softly as she places her in Garcia's awaiting arms.

"Oh my goodness! She is absolutely gorgeous. Jayje she has your eyes!" Penelope says as she looks down at the tiny baby. Rose quickly makes her rounds of the team, everyone insisting to hold her. When she arrives back at the mother's JJ happily cradles her to her chest, the first time she could without wires and tubes in her way.

"She's perfect,"

The next month found them working out the routine of a newborn. Despite the fact that they are used to being awake at odd hours of night and awake for longer periods of time due to their work, even they couldn't keep up with Rose, who woke every three hours, the mother's slowly developing a tag team to deal with her, so when she starts crying at four am Emily hit JJ on the shoulder muttering a 'you're turn in her direction' as their daughter screamed down the house.

The baby monitor on the bedside table picked up JJ's voice as she went into her room, speaking softly to Rose as she tried to calm her, and then Rose cooing, and Emily couldn't help but smile over the two, her little family.

"Emily, you know how before we went for our last IVF treatment, we filled out adoption papers and done all the home checks?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Social services has just called. They have a baby, a little girl, due to be born in two weeks the birth parents looked through all the potential adopters and they picked us. I know that we have Rose and she's only like 3 months old,, but it feel like we're meant to do this. It feels like the world know who's meant to come home to us, that's why it took so long to get pregnant with Rose, that's why we were picked out of a massive file of adopters. Am I crazy?"

"No. You're not crazy. I get exactly what you mean. Because I look at Rose and she's perfect, she has both of us in her and I don't know how, but she's ours. I think you might be right. If someone decided that out of a hundreds of people we were meant to raise their baby, then we should. I guess this means that we need to do another bedroom?"

Emily and JJ decided that they didn't want to put a newborn in one of the rooms further than the one across from them and they didn't want Rose any further than that either, and set up the new crib and cabinet in the room Rose was using.

"Carmen?" Emily throughout. The had gotten Rose down to sleep half an hour prior and we're currently sorting through the clothes that don't fit her to see what they would need to buy for a new child, while also trying to work out a name for her.

"Umm no."

"Sophie?" She tried another one, JJ just shaking her head in response.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny. Ginny Jareau-Prentiss," JJ tries on her tongue, before smiling and turning to

Emily with a smile. "I love it,"

The birth parents were in Nebraska, and Emily and JJ had decided that they would rather drive their and back with Rose and then Ginny, getting a hotel room, due to the fact that they would need to stay while they weight for the mother to give birth and then get all the paperwork signed bdf9re driving back. So they left on Thursday, making sure they had enough clothes for them as well as Rose and Ginny, ensuring botch car seats were strapped in tightly Emily setup the TV at the back of the passenger seat to play the dvd of nursery rhymes they had gotten to keep Rose occupied.

"We got plenty of nappies and bottles, a couple pacifiers and all her medication?"

"Sure do Mommy. Her clothes are in the boot, I have the baby bag with toys, bottles for the ride, juice, nappies, wipes,medication and a clue changes of clothes in the front, as well as another bag of it in the boot. Clothes for Ginny and nappies for her, two sizes just in case. We have clothes,food is packed for the ride, hopefully we only need to stop a few times for Rose and we will be in Illinois before you know, and then Nebraska tomorrow. Let's go get our baby," JJ says as she pulls her wife into a kiss before climbing into the passenger seat, turning to look at Rose who was perfectly happy in her car seat as she watches the nursery rhymes on the small screen. She settles back in and Emily climbs in, adjusting her dashboard mirror so she can see both behind her and Rose.

They put the music on softly and settled into it, JJ paying attention to the noises coming from the back seat, smiling every time Rose started babbling.

At four PM on Friday night they pulled into the hotel of Nebraska they were staying at, JJ grabbing Rose and her bag, while Emily grabbed theirs and the nappy bag, choosing to leave the bag for Ginny in the car at the moment.

Five AM on Sunday Morning JJ was awoken with a phone call and quickly muted it and walked into the hall to answer, trying to not wake Rose who has been a bit off settled sleeping in strange rooms and hotel cribs.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Lucy Nicholson from CPS. Is this Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss?

"It is yes," Jennifer says tapping her foot against the hallway floor.

"Jennifer I'm phoning from Memorial Community in Blair, I have a little girl here who is eager to meet her mommy's."

"She's here! Oh my God. We will be there as soon as we can!"

"I look forward to see you soon, we are on the 4th floor, at the nursery" Lucy says as she hangs up the phone, and JJ pushes her way into the hotel room, running over to Emily and jumping on her, which wakes up her wife suddenly.

"Jennifer, Rose is right their," Emily mutters quietly as she turns her head and tries to go back to sleep.

"Emily, do you want to go meet our daughter?"

At that Emily's eyes shot open and she pushed herself up, a wide grin going cheek to cheek. "Ginny?"

"Social worker just called, she's waiting on us, Em. Our little girl is here."

"Let's go!" Emily says pushing JJ of her and grabbing a pair of clothes in the dim light coming through the hotel windows and pulling them on in a hurry. Emily grabs Roses Nappy bag, filling it with diapers, wipes, two changes of clothes, and bottles made up for Roses age and Ginny's newborn status, she threw in a few small toys to keep Rose entertained and reminded herself to add clothes and nappies for Ginny before they left.

Passing the bag to JJ Emily leans down over the crib and scopes Rose gently, placing her in the car seat carrier. Thankfully she managed to do it without disturbing her sleep, and the woman were off, they got to the hospital half an hour after the call, and moved with as much past as they could, while JJ carried a carrier with sleeping baby Rose in it, and Emily carried the bags for the two children. As they arrived at the nursery they saw Lucy, having meet with her once in person to discuss the adoption.

"Jennifer, Emily it's a pleasure to see you again. Please come with me, meet your daughter." Lucy says as she turns and sees them, before leading them into a small room with ten cribs in it, walking them up to the seventh and leaning down to scope up the baby laying on it.

"This is your daughter," Lucy say as she hands the small bundle over, placing her in JJ's arms.

"Ginny. Ginny Jareau-Prentiss." Emily whispered, both looking down at the small bundle in awe, taken back by her beauty. The olive skin stood out against the pale pink footie pyjamas the hospital had fitted her in, and even now her deep brown eyes were bold as she looked around her.

The girls were nine, and their personality couldn't be different. While Ginny choose to sit in the dining room with her earphones in, reading or learning new codes, the mother's couldn't find anything to calm her. JJ tried teaching her to play soccer, but she quickly grew tired of it, Emily tried teaching her to cook, but she preferred making a mess. So instead she just ran around the house, playing by herself,occasionally pulling her mothers into her games. As Rose ran down the stairs, wearing JJ's FBI issued sweatshirt, which on her small frame fell below her knees. She had also managed to get her hands on one of their hats and had it thrown on top of her wild curls, sliding onto the floor and next to the cabinet, peering around into the kitchen as she watched JJ.

Emily couldn't help but imagine Rose running around with another sibling, playing cops and robbers and childhood games like that, knowing what it was like to grow up alone, when her and JJ started speaking about starting a family, she already knew she wanted a large one.

Later that night after both the girls were tucked in, and finally asleep, Ginny always slept easily. At eight pm she went upstairs and got ready for bed, and was then read a book and asleep by nine.

Rose however would go up to get ready for bed at half eight, and when they went to tuck her in at nine, she was normally dressed in some wacky outfit, jumping around on her bed or cartwheeling across the floor. As she was tonight, JJ and Emily walking into her throwing herself backwards onto her bed, dressed in a bright green tutu and fairy wings.

After half an hour of pulling her back into bed when she tried to climb out during the story, Rose had finally fallen asleep and the two mother's collapse into their own bed.

"Is now a good time to mention I want another kid?" Emily asks as she turns her head towards JJ, who just looks at her before smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not a baby. Like a kid, who can play with Rose and do homework with Ginny. I think we're missing that,"

"I think that you're absolutely right." JJ whispers back. "We'll phone social services and arrange an appointment,"

Two weeks later they were getting another home inspection, it being so long since they adopted Ginny that the one they gotten back then was no longer accepted.

Seeing as the mother's had kept the home in good condition and clean for the girls, they had passed easily are were told they would be placed on a list.

Three weeks after that day Emily got a phone call about a seven year old boy, his mother had died and the father had turned to drugs and alcohol to numb the pain, layer taking out the frustration of how much his soon looked like his mother off on the bog using his fist. The social worker told them that it might be an extra challenge caring for a boy who had been abused, but Emily and JJ knew from their jobs they could handle any problems and from raising a child with autism and another with heart problems that the challenge would not break them, and three days later after the paperwork had gone through, seven year old Dylan was dropped of at ten am on a Thursday Morning.

"Why hello there Dylan. I'm Emily, and this is Jennifer. We're really excited you're here. First do you want a little tour of the house and then how about we go put your bag upstairs and sort through it then we can go and buy anything you need, and you can pick out your wallpaper and bedding and anything you want for your bedroom yeah? And we can get lunch aswell, anything you want," JJ ask him, crouching down to his level after they had spoken to the social worker and he had left.

Dylan just nodded in agreement and took the hand Emily reached out for him. They took him through the house, pointing out where everything was, and laying down rules for safety. Small things like not going into the home office off the ground floors hallway, although the door was always locked, sometimes if they were in a rush, normally trying to get to one of the kids they sometimes forgot to shut it, and an occasional loose file in there drawers could scar an adult, never mind a child, for life.

As they got upstairs and showed Dylan where his bedroom is, telling him that he can decorate it anyway he wants. Having already gotten the measurements for everything they had planned to take Dylan to the decorating shop to pick out his own paint and/or wallpaper and would then take him to a furnishing shop to get curtains, bedsheets, lamps and whatever else they boy wanted. As they were sorting through the small backpack Dylan had brought with them, they quickly noticed that all the clothes he has were ratty and torn, most to small for him, and decided that they were going to buy a whole new wardrobe for the boy as well as go to the toy store so Dylan could pick out a few toys he would like, and while they were their pick up a new sword for Rose who had broken hers hitting the tree in the back yard.

The day had been going well, Dylan picking green paint and wallpaper with cars on it for one wall. The curtains he got were also blue and his bed sheets with trains on it. The more shops they got to the more Dylan came out of his shell, and by the time they got to the clothes shop he was skipping a few steps ahead of the pair, telling them about a school project he done last month at school, speaking at the top of his lungs.

The excitement won Dylan as they got to the toy shop, and he ran ahead, before JJ called them back to their sides, holding onto both of their hands. Due to the wallpaper and bedsheets they took him to the toy aisle with toys race tracks and trains, watching as he tan up to one of the set up demonstration ones, memorising by the cars speeding around it. Emily found the one he was looking at and held it up, calling his name and when Dylan saw the box began to smile.

"Can we get it, please Emily?" Dylan ask his small hands clutching onto Emily's trousers as he bounced.

"Sure Kiddo," She says ruffling his hair as they continued down the aisle, JJ throwing in a few more cars and trains as they had none in the house.

When they get to the fancy dress section of the store, Emily grabbed a new purple sword for Rose.

"What's that for?"

"Rose likes to play pirate, but she's broke her sword and you can't be a pirate without a sword," Emily tells him as she spots a copy jacket that came with handcuffs and throws it in the cart.

"Do you think she'd let me play with her?" Dylan asks quietly as he looks at the sword in the cart.

"Im sure she will, which means you need a sword too, and a pirate costume. She likes cowboys, police and firefighters too. Should we get them costumes for you as well?"

Dylan nods and the three work in putting together a costume Rose would deem good enough.

As they were walking towards the checkout they walked down the bike aisle and JJ noticed Dylan looking longingly at them.

"You ever had a bike Dylan?"

He shakes his head looking down at the floor, and the mother's lock eyes.

"You know how to ride one?" Again, Dylan just shakes his head.

"Well how about we get you one and we can teach you how to ride it?"

"Really!" Dylan exclaims swinging between them.

"Really," Emily says smiling down at him.

Dylan chooses a red bloke, with flames on the base and handle bars, and JJ makes sure to get all the necessary safety equipment for him, before they finally check out.

During lunch, eating at Ihop on Dylan's request, the two mother's slowly forgot they met him today, feeling as though he has been theirs all his life, and they both found themselves falling fully in love with the boy.

After they had gotten home he mother's and Dylan organised his room, Emily leaving early to pick up the girls from school.

Dylan was putting away his last top when the bedroom door opened and JJ could hear Roses loud voice from the bedroom, and turns shooting a bright smile at Dylan.

"Want to go meet your sisters?"

Dylan settled quickly into his new home. The mother's loved him and cared for him, taking enjoyment in reading his stories at night and hugging him good morning. He would do his homework sitting by Ginny each night after school and Rose became his new best friend, the mother's now listening to two pairs of feet run around upstairs as the kids played, their happy squeals drifting down.

Dylan fit in perfectly for their dynamic and they realised quickly that he was meant to be theirs.

JJ lay in the hotel room bed, sleeplessness taking over her as she thought over the last few days in Nevada, mainly as she thought about a small blonde who has someone snuck into her heart. Adelyn Ridgeman. Her parents were psychotic and tried to kill her along with four other children. JJ had been the one to get Adelyn out the house and later interview her. She held her as she Adelyn finally cracked over what her parents had done. Comforting her though, felt familiar, as though she was comforting on of her three at home, and she couldn't help but picture her home and family, with another added to the mix.

Sighing she rolls over and shakes Emily awake.

"Jennifer?" Emily whispers out, her voice heavy with sleep.

"I want to adopt Adelyn. I don't want her to go into foster care when we can give her a home. Emily. Last time I was so convinced of something meant to happen was when we got Ginny. I can see her, being ours, being a big sister for Rose and Ginny and Dylan. The girls squeezed herself into my heart."

"You know, when I walked past that interview room earlier, I honestly thought for a moment that you were comforting Rose, that's what it looked like. It had that level of motherly love to it. And you've always be right before when it comes to the kid, so let's do it. We can handle four kids. It might be hard, after everything she's seen, but our kids have never been easy."

Five days later the pair of profilers were on a flight home with twelve years old Adelyn, and just like their intuition wasn't wrong back then, it's not wrong now, Adelyn thrived in her new family, taking the role of big sister seriously and helping her siblings whenever possible, along with helping her mother's.

The sharp ringing of her mobile was a contrast to the quiet bullpen, and Emily quickly pulled it from her bag smiling.

"Prentiss," She answered quickly.

"Hello. This is Robert Sears, I work with the CPS. Is this Emily Jareau-Prentiss?" A deep voice came from across the phone line.

"It is yes," Emily says, a confused expression over her face as she stands and walks up the steps towards her wife's office.

"I am trying to place a child. He is 11 years old, and i don't have anywhere for him to stay tonight, and i found your family's file, you have the space, and you're children are all happy and healthy, a safe home. I was wondering if you could take him, for a few nights until I find somewhere more permanent for him, the boy could do with a bit of a rest from the normal foster homes."

"Um. I will need to speak to my wife about it. Is there a number I can call our back on, and I'll go and speak to her now?"

"Of course." Robert says as he gives her his number, "The boy's name is Kodi if that helps,"

JJ caught the last bit of the Emily's conversation, and raised an eyebrow.

"That was CPS. They have kid that they have asked for us to take,until they find something more permanent, he's eleven, Kodi," Emily told her as she settled into the seat across from her.

JJ dropped her pen and closed over the file she was looking at, her full attention in Emily. "I mean we have the space for him, and at least for a little while he will be in a good home, until they find him a home. What do you want to do?" JJ asks propping her head up on one of her hands.

"I don't see the harm. I say we do it,"

"Five kids, were absolutely insane," JJ laughs as she nods at Emily.

At five pm that night the doorbell rang and Emily had to run after Dylan who ran to answer it.

"Dylan, remember the rules," She shouted after him, causing him to stop and turn around, waiting on his mother.

Emily caught up quickly, taking his small hand in hers as they walked the rest of the way to the front door, JJ coming down the stairs from where she was putting the washing on as Emily opened the door, revealing a middle aged man in a worn suit and a child beside him, "Hello you must be Robert. I'm Emily, this is my wife Jennifer, and our son Dylan, please, come in." Emily said stepping to the side.

As they walked into the living room they saw the three girls, Rose lying on a camera in her hands as she flips through the pictures, Ginny and Adelyn at a table in the corner, Ginny working away at a computer, while Adelyn reads a book for her English class.

"These are out girls, Rose, Ginny and Adelyn," Emily says introducing them. "Girls this is Kodi," Emily says, Resting her hands on his shoulder.

"Hey dude," Rose says, still flicking through the photos.

Adelyn smiles in his direction, before she hears Ginny start to tap her fingers on the desk next to her, her eyes scanning the room around her as her breathing picks up, and grabbing her laptop, mp3 player and headphones, Adelyn grabs Ginny's hand, pulling her up the stairs to her bedroom, before giving her her head phones and laptop, knowing that it's the easiest way to stop Ginny going into a full blown panic attack caused by her Autism.

Back down stairs JJ looks apologetically towards Robert and Kodi. "Sorry, Ginny has autism and she doesn't deal with change too well."

As the night progressed, Robert left, and the family sat down for dinner, Kodi quickly finding his place in the family as he speaks to Adelyn about Science and Rose and Dylan about computer games, Kodi manages to get Ginny to speak with him about coding for a few minutes.

He fit in perfectly, and the mother's both realised that they didn't know a piece was missing from their family until they found it. Later that night they discussed it, and the next morning phoned Robert to ask about adoption.

They officially had five teenagers in the house, and the mother's loved every moment of it, seeing their kids personality come into life, as they settled into bed one night Emily turned to JJ, "You're going to think I'm absolutely crazy," she tells her.

"Ive thought you were absolutely crazy for years Emily, what's going on in the wacky brain of yours now?"

"I want another kid,"

"You want to have six kids?"

"Yeah. Am I crazy?"

"Completely, but I love it. What's one more right? We have another bedroom just collecting dust."

"Garcias going to have a heart attack," Emily tells her seriously, before bursting into a smile. The next morning they sat down all the kids and made sure they were okay with another kid and phoned social services to start the process of adoption again, which has is how eleven year old Petunia found herself part of the Prentiss-Jareau family and the mother's finally got the last piece to their complicated jigsaw.

 **Reviews give me life.**

 **Until next time, K x**


	12. A bump in the night

Two weeks. Rose has been in the hospital for two weeks, and she hated it. The doctors and nurses here were just trying to ruin her life. They wouldn't let her go for runs, or do any form of exercise. Walking was limited, instead of three meals a day, she was forced to eat six slightly smaller ones. She felt the way her weight slightly filled out around her ribs and hips and when she had first discovered it washing in the shower had become inconsolable for hours, the nurse finally having to get her mother on the phone, which only slight helped.

She was stuck between two opposite sides. One side loved her anorexia. It made her strong and beautiful, and she was happy, it never wanted to recover, that side had most control.

The other side had been slowly growing bigger the longer she stayed here though, the side that was ashamed of the position she had put herself into, ashamed that she had lost herself to an eating disorder, and felt guilt every time of of her siblings looked at her with sadness, or her mother's held her ever so stronger, as if scared she going to slip away. That was the side Rose was currently stuck on, as she sat with her family in a small lounging room of the hospital, and she realised that they all had to come the hour drive away to visit her, instead of the two minute walk down the hall,as she realised Kodi must of left band slightly early to come see her, and Adelyn was giving up study time for a History exam she had last week, and the guilt stayed heavily on her for the whole visit.

As they had gotten up to leave, Rose had called her mother's back, asking if she could speak to them for a minute alone, and Adelyn took charge of getting the other four back to the car.

"I'm sorry. I messed up. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry you for doing this to you. You've done so much for me and you're such awesome mom's and I repaid you by nearly starving myself to death, you deserve better than me." Rose tells them as error face crumbles, thick tears falling from her eyes.

"Rose. No, you're not an idiot. You got sick. You need to stop apologies for it, I'm sorry we didn't notice sooner. "

"I want to go home. Please, I want to go home," Rose sobs out as she grips onto JJ's sweater.

"I know sweetheart. I know, but you need to get better first. Just a few more weeks and you'll be back where you belong. I promise," Emily tells her as she runs her fingers through her golden locks.

The mother's in an attempt to relax from the day, had put a movie on quietly as they sat on the couch, JJ's legs thrown over Emily's lap as her head rested on her shoulder, Emily's armed looped around her waist as she lay her head atop her wives, a simple smile gracing her face as she rubs circles on JJ's hip, a slither of skin shown between her t-shirt and shorts, as she listens to the noise of four of her kids moving around upstairs.

"Penny for your thoughts?" JJ's voice pulls her back into the moment.

"You can get them for free. I was just thinking about how lucky I am, that you took a chance on me all them years ago, and that we have built such a beautiful family."

"We do have a pretty awesome bunch of kids. If anyone should feel lucky, it's me, you make me the happiest person alive, you know. I love you,"

"I love you too Jennifer," Emily tells her,, leaning down to press her lips against the ones she knows so well, and JJ can't stop the flutter in her chest from the feeling, despite the time they have been together, Emily still takes her breath away.

"Mom's?" A small voice pulls them out from each other, and jumping they turn around.

"Petunia! What can we do for you my darling?"

"Can I invite Kayla over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Who's Kayla?" Emily asks her daughter, a confused look on her face as she had not heard her mentioned before.

"She's in my class, and we've spent our breaks together the past few weeks." Petunia tells her mothers quietly looking down at the ground.

"Of course you can, find out what she likes to eat, and if she is allergic to anything," JJ tells her as she pats her side, as well as she can from the position she was in.

As Petunia runs back up the stairs, her phone in hand, JJ and Emily turn to each other smiling.

"She's has a friend?" Emily says slowly.

"She's has a friend!" JJ repeats, before her arms tighten around Emily and she squeals into her neck with happiness.

With her original birth certificate by her side, she begins the search of her parents names, Abigail Hastings and Samuel Raleigh, with other a thousand Abigail Hastings she tries for Samuel hoping that it would provide less names, and it does, 318 in the states, narrowing it down to ones that lived in Blair, Nebraska she found only one Samuel, along with his name, came a bundle of records, a marriage certificate and three birth certificates. With curiosity she clicks on the marriage certificate, and feels her stomach drop as she notices that fifteen years ago, just a month after her first birthday, Samuel Raleigh and Abigail Hastings were married, clicking back she moves onto the birth certificates, seeing that the names of parents on all were Abigail and Samuel Raleigh. Blyth, aged thirteen, Finn, aged eleven and Casey aged eight.

Her biological parents had three more children, three more children that they kept. Shaking her head, Ginny could feel her hands begin to shake as her breathing picks up. They couldn't have, they just couldn't. Opening a new tab on her browser she pulled open Facebook, using the email connected to Samuel's information, searches for him, the profile picture causing any doubt to leave her mind. Seeing her own eyes staring back at her from the man on her screen, her hair and skin colour showing on the young child with him. Her shaking increases as she slams the laptop down in front of her and stands, her fingers tangling in her hair as she paces across the dorm room. Her mind ran a mile a minute as her breathing quickened, but only one thought stuck at the front of her mind.

 _Why wasn't she good enough to kee_ p?

Dylan sat on the floor of his mother's closet, silent tears making tracks down his cheeks, another private training session with coach has caused his body to finally submit to the pain he was feeling, and the mental battle in his head wasn't doing many favours either.

Dylan couldn't keep this up for any longer, he was living in constant fear and pain, recently struggling to find sleep and when he does it's short lived and full of nightmares. It was all just too much for him. But he couldn't see many ways out. He knew that it would kill his mother's, and the coach has threatened both his older sister's at school, although he couldn't get to Rose at the moment with her is the hospital, Adelyn was still at risk, and he couldn't put her at risk. He only saw one way out, and although it would cause his family pain, he at least knew it wouldn't put them at risk, and eventually they would cope with it.

Which is how he found himself gripping one of his mother's gun for the second time in his life, although this time there was a difference of attitude.

 _Dylan, at the young of of 9, turned to his slightly older sister, eleven year old Rose, in shock as they looked at their living room window, a large hole in part of it where their football had just flown through it, causing a large smashing sound to echo through the house. They could their household reacting, quick footsteps from upstairs as their Mama and Adelyn rushed towards the noise, and a door near the back of the house as their Mom left the office. Rose looked quickly at Dylan, and decided that she had to keep her little brother out of trouble, grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the living room and into the kitchen, checking the hallway, she sees her mother go into the living room, and pulls him out, running up the hallway towards the back door, but on her way sees that the door to her mother's office was still open, pulls him in their without thinking and the pair of mischievous siblings hid under the desk to avoid being spotted._

" _ROSE! DYLAN!" They heard an angry Emily yell she inevitably saw the broken window, hearing both mothers and their older sister begin to look for them._

 _Eventually the mother's did find them, after checking the kitchen, and backyard, and upstairs, JJ noticed the office door was still open, and the gig was up. Dylan lay on his bed, eyes still red from crying over his three week grounding, one week for playing with the ball in the house after having been told not to multiple times, one for breaking the window, and another for going into the office, which both kids knew was forbidden. No TV, no going out with friends, and his and Roses playtime had been cut down to an hour a day. As far as Dylan was concerned it was unfair. Suddenly the walkie talkie he had stashed under his bed crackled._

" _Clyde?" Rose's voice came out quietly from where she was whispering in the room down the hall._

 _Scrambling he grabbed the walkie talkie and quickly tipped toed to his closet, shutting the door behind him. "Bonnie? Over"_

" _I'm sorry I got you in trouble. Over"_

" _It's not your fault. I had fun. Over"_

" _When we were in mom's office I saw a safe, on the wall. Like the ones you see in movies. Over,"_

" _The ones that have all the important information in it? That the says need to break into? Over" Dylan says with slightly upped volume._

" _Yeah. It had a keypad. Looks like it had 4 digits. Over."_

" _We have to crack it open, our first proper spy mission."_

" _We need to get into the office first."_

" _I saw where Mommy put the spare key last time she had to use it."_

" _Clyde, the stairs are creaking. Speak later. Over,"_

 _Both kids climbed back to their beds, throwing themselves down into it, Rose making it just before someone knocks on the door, Adelyn letting her know that dinner is nearly ready and to wash up, passing the message onto Dylan as well._

 _Four days later, they found themselves in the house alone JJ taking Adelyn to the mandatory counseling she needed after being given involved in a federal case, and Emily taking Ginny to a computing group. And Dylan, grabbing the notebook he had written out the possible codes in along with his pencil, ran down the stairs with Rose, the two dragging a chair over to the kitchen counter, allowing Rose to climb onto it, and get the spare office key from on top of the fridge._

" _You try the codes and I'll keep an eye out for everyone, let me know if you crack it." Rose tells him as they look at the safe in their office, Dylan dropping down in front of it, while Rose runs to the now fixed living room window. She's only there for three minutes before a strong alarm starts to go off through the house, and running through to Dylan, sees him hitting random buttons on the screeching safe._

" _What happened!"_

" _So if you put in five wrong combinations, it sets an alarm off,"_

" _How do we stop it?" Rose asks, joining Dylan in hitting buttons on the keypad._

" _I don't know!"_

 _They tried for twenty minutes before Rose looked at Dylan, defeat in her eyes._

" _We're screwed,"_

 _The two sat on the sofa, waiting for their mother's to come home and the inevitable trouble they were in, when suddenly the safe fell silent, and looking at each other in surprise, run through to the office, looking at the case in surprise._

 _By the time they had tried a thousand combination they first grew tired of the challenge, but then determined to get into the safe._

 _Just under a year later, the mothers were both upstairs, Emily went up to have a shower, JJ sorting out laundry, Adelyn and Ginny working on homework in the dining room. As they grew older they also grew bolder, and Dylan found himself perched in front of the safe, while Rose stood by the slightly cracked door, listening for stairs or doors, and finally the red light that had been taunting him for the last year turned green, and the door clicked._

" _Bonnie, it's open,"_

 _Rose abandoned her post immediately, running next to Dylan and helping him open the door. The first thing they noticed was the gun sitting on the top shelf and Rose couldn't stop her hands from reaching from it, the forbidden item calling her, their first real spy mission was finally over, and they did it. Dylan quickly reached over and grabbed the gun, turning it over in his hands, wonder in his eyes._

" _Clyde, files at the bottom. They look like important," Rose whispers from Dylan's side, causing Dylan to drop the gun on the floor beside him._

 _Their eyes were fully drawn to the government files on the bottom shelf, and rushed to grab them, their haste causing them to fall out, papers and pictures spreading across the floor. Nothing could've prepared the newly turned ten and twelve years old for seeing that. Rose staring blankly into the dead eyes of a young girl around her age, who had cuts covering what parts of her body she could see, and a gash across her throat._

 _Dylan, turned to panic, immediately scrambling backwards, in an attempt to get away from the pictures, but seeing them wherever he turned._

" _Rose. Rose. What do we do? Rose!" Dylan yelled at his sister, panicking as he saw a picture of a man speared on a pike._

 _Rose had frozen. She could hear Dylan yelling at her, faintly, but couldn't comprehend the words or make a move to reply as her eyes were unwillingly locked on the pictures in front of her, as she shook and began to cry._

 _Dylan quickly realised that this was a situation Rose couldn't control and called for his next best option. "ADELYN! ADELYN!"_

 _The sheer distress had not only Adelyn but also the mother's, who had heard his loud yell from the upper floor, running for him, Adelyn getting their a second before the mother's and taking in the screen in panicky._

 _Dylan was pressed against the wall , standing, as he stared at the roof, trying to keep his eyes off the photos, Rose sitting in the middle of photos, appearing to be in shock as she stared down at the pictures crying._

" _Rose. Dylan. Come here," Adelyn told them with a strong urgency in her voice, as she went to try and get her siblings, just as the mother's arrived._

" _Adelyn stop. Can you take care of Ginny please." Emily says as she pushes Adelyn away from the office. "We don't want you seeing this stuff either."_

 _Emily scoped Rose up in her arms, JJ doing the same with Dylan before they carried the two troublesome children were up to the master bedroom, placing the kids on the bed, before crouching in front of them, glancing at each other, unsure what they were supposed to do._

" _Them pictures must've been awful to see," JJ said softly, looking at her two children._

" _Why would someone do that?" Rose asked quietly as she looks up at her mom's._

" _You know how when you do something bad, or go to do something bad, and something inside tells you to stop, or makes you feel bad about it?" Emily asks softly looking at the kids, seeing them nod in reply. "Well some people don't have that, and they can't tell when they're doing something wrong. Me and Mama work really hard to stop people like that from hurting others,"_

" _How did you two manage to get into the safe?"JJ asks._

" _We cracked it. We've been trying for a while. It was just for fun."_

" _There's a reason we have put rules in place guys. We didn't want you going into the office because we didn't want you to see that stuff."_

" _I'm sorry," They both mutter quietly._

" _Is there anything you want to say? Or ask about?" Emily asks, knowing both the kids in front of them have somehow gained their stubbornness and won't ask for help even when they need it._

" _We held the gun," Dylan let slip past his lips, all three heads snapping towards him._

" _You what! How many times have we told you that you're never to touch a gun, it's too dangerous! You're lucky you didn't get hurt." Emily nearly screened as she felt her stomach drop at the thought of the kids playing with a real gun._

" _You both need to promise us, you will never touch a gun again, and you will never step a foot into our office. Okay guys? It's for your own good," JJ said, holding onto both of the children's chins so she could look both of them in the eye._

" _You're also both grounded. A month. No TV, no games, you go to school you come home. For the first two weeks when you're home you need go be with one of us or Adelyn. No wandering off alone, until you can earn back our trust," Emily said, fear still in her voice._

 _Both kids had instead they were fine as the quietly headed for their rooms to sleep. Within an hour, the mother's heard their door being pushed open and seen Dylan's head peak around it, before he climbed in between his mother's, not even half an hour later, his partner in crime climbing in next to him, her eyes red as she snuggled into Emily, the same way Dylan was to JJ._

 _The mother's locked eyes together, sadness in them as the young children shake with tears between them, the horror of their job to much._

 _The code on the safe was changed that night, as well as the bedroom safe to be sure, and was then changed every year._

Although Dylan kept his promise to the mother's and stayed away from their safes, both bedroom and office, Rose did not, and four months ago, Dylan had came into his mother's bedroom looking for his jeans and saw as Rose ran her finger along the top of the service weapon. She had managed to crack it easily,using a filter on her camera, figuring out what buttons were used and guessed the code. She told him, and when the choice to put an end to his life was final, he headed straight for the gun safe. And now here he is, a finger on the trigger as he shakes, wondering if this really is the best idea.


End file.
